La Trayectoria de su Risa
by ColdestSnow
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] Fanfic Original: THE TRAJECTORY OF LAUGHTER - PK Samurai - Algunos dicen que la risa es la cura para todo, pero obviamente ellos nunca han escuchado a Miyuki reír… [MiyukixSawamura]
1. Capítulo I

**Aclaración:**

Como mencioné en el resumen, este es un proyecto de **traducción**. La historia y los personajes ** NO **me pertenecen. Los personajes de Diamond no Ace son de Yuji Terajima. Y la historia y algún posible nuevo personaje introducido pertenecen a **PK Samurai**.

**Advertencia:**

**SPOILER** de los capítulos del anime y manga.

Este fanfic se desarrolla (mucho) después del juego en el Torneo de Verano: Inashiro

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pant… pant…<em>

Al levantar sus hombros con esfuerzo, una gota de sudor se deslizó lentamente hacia la punta de su nariz. El calor se había intensificado y resultaba tan agobiante, que casi podía tocarlo. La multitud lanzaba gritos que no alcanzaba a comprender; el equipo de animadores soplaba sus cornetas; las trompetas de la banda fueron alzadas hacia el cielo mientras el sonido descendía claramente hacia el montículo.

Sus ojos buscaron el marcador en un rápido vistazo. Bajo la novena entrada, Seidou lideraba por 4-3. Dos _out, _bases llenas. _Cuenta llena_. Inashiro era por algo, un equipo de nivel nacional, como lo había mostrado al presionar intensamente a los pitcher de Seidou. Furuya había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero empezó a ser bateado a partir de la segunda rotación de bateadores, y luego de ceder dos hits y dejar _avanzar_ a otros dos en la sexta entrada, fue cambiado.

Desde que lo reemplazó, se las había arreglado para que no les anotaran ninguna carrera; pero debido a un error de _fildeo_, un bateador consiguió llegar a base. El siguiente bateador hizo un _toque_, avanzando así un corredor; luego se reinició la alineación de bateadores, regresando al primero – quien estuvo a la altura de su nombre – al batear en dirección al suelo y conseguir llegar a base. Si lograba que el actual bateador no anotara ninguna carrera – el _limpiador_ lo estaba mirando furiosamente desde la caja de bateo – Seidou ganaría y avanzaría a las Nacionales en Koushien. Si dejaba _avanzar_ al bateador – o peor, si era bateado – Inashiro igualaría el marcador, e incluso si no anotaban nuevamente, tendrían que jugar entradas extra.

Era casi como vivir su primer año nuevamente. En ese entonces, se había enfrentado contra Shirakawa y había sucumbido ante la presión. Debido a que su lanzamiento golpeó al bateador, permitió que un corredor de Inashiro llegara a base, dándoles así el impulso que finalmente condujo a Seidou a la derrota.

Pero… Ahora era totalmente diferente de quién solía ser dos años atrás.

Podía sentir las miradas agudas de sus compañeros, el peso del número 1 en su espalda y la mirada penetrante de cierta persona que – sabía – debía estar mirando desde las gradas…

Respiró profundamente e intercambió miradas con Okumura, quién sostuvo el guante fuera de la caja del cátcher.

"_Dame tu mejor lanzamiento_" – señaló Okumura. Asintió y alzó su guante a la altura de su rostro, concentrándose en el bateador parado frente a él. En todo caso, al menos las bases llenas significaban que no debía preocuparse de que alguien tratara de robar una base.

Solo era él y el bateador. Ese bateador que se interponía en el camino entre él y Koushien. Entre él y…

Encorvó su cuerpo, levantando su pie delantero.

_Como si fuera a permitírselo._

Golpeando su pie en el montículo, lanzó la pelota.

El bateador abanicó.

Y…

"_**STRIKE! ¡BATEADOR FUERA!"**_

La multitud se puso de pie, y estalló en aplausos y vítores. Sus compañeros gritaban, corriendo hacia él con desenfreno y gloriosa alegría reflejada en sus rostros. De regreso a las bancas, para su sorpresa, lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro del asistente del director.

"_**¡EL JUEGO TERMINA CON UN GRAN LANZAMIENTO DEL AS DE SEIDOU! COMO EL GANADOR DE LA FINAL DEL 120 TORNEO DEL OESTE DE TOKYO, ¡SEIDOU AVANZA A KOSHIEN POR PRIMERA VEZ EN 8 AÑOS!"**_

Incluso cuando fue rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo, sus ojos recorrieron las gradas de animadores buscando el rostro de la persona que más le importaba: la persona para la cual había lanzado la pelota – la persona que debía haber estado ahí para atraparla.

Pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlo sus compañeros lo cubrieron, bloqueando su mirada. Encogiendo los hombros – y consolándose con el hecho de que podrían celebrar juntos más tarde – se permitió deleitarse en la pura y dulce alegría de la victoria.

Luego de alinearse y darse la mano con los abatidos jugadores de Inashiro, corrió de regreso a las bancas para recoger su equipo. Riendo y gritando con ellos, estaba por retirarse junto a los demás cuando la asistente del entrenador lo llamó. Agitando la mano hacia Haruichi para que se adelantara, se volvió hacia ella.

Ella había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos continuaban enrojecidos.

"Hey hey, ¿Por qué está llorando?" – preguntó, sonriente. "¡Ganamos!"

"Sawamura…" pronunció Rei con seriedad. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Lo siento. No quiero arruinar este momento, pero sé que querrías saber"

"¿Qué…?"

Ella habló, y por un largo minuto que parecía extenderse por toda la eternidad, él no respondió. Y luego –

"Debe estar bromeando" dijo con voz monótona.

"Lo siento" repitió ella, sin poder hacer nada.

El ambiente estaba en silencio, a excepción del distante rugido de la multitud que empezaba a sonar como una broma de mal gusto. Un sonido metálico resonó, cuando el bate que llevaba en su espalda se deslizó fuera de sus hombros y cayó ruidosamente al suelo. Con un golpe seco, le siguió su gorra de béisbol, al deslizarse de su mano. Lo último en irse fue la pelota ganadora que había estado apretando – fuertemente – en su otra mano. La cual también cayó al suelo.

Y luego, girando en sus talones, Eijun abandonó las bancas sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Haruichi empezaba a sentirse bastante mareado debido al humo que provenía del incienso, aun así no deshizo su postura <em>seiza<em>.

Si miraba alrededor, todos – incluyéndose – vestían de negro. Y a excepción del ocasional murmullo silencioso y de los sollozos reprimidos, el recinto se encontraba tranquilo. Y si observaba las flores dispuestas en el centro de la habitación…

Resultaba irreal mirar el rostro en el retrato, y luego comprender que sí había sucedido. Haruichi casi esperaba que el mayor apareciera repentinamente a la vuelta de la esquina, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, revelando que todo aquello sólo era parte de un elaborado truco. Simplemente resultaba imposible de creer que alguien así de talentoso e inteligente como él, se hubiera ido para siempre.

_Pero, por otro lado, también resultó imposible de creer para Miyuki-senpai, el__ saber que no podría jugar béisbol nunca más…_

A su derecha, Kuramochi se movió y se puso de pie. Con los ojos enrojecidos, se inclinó una vez en la dirección del retrato de Miyuki y abandonó la habitación.

De entre todos los del equipo de béisbol de Seidou, Kuramochi había sido uno de los más afectados por la noticia. Él había sido vice-capitán en el tiempo en el que Miyuki fue capitán, y luego del accidente de Miyuki en el Torneo de Otoño, había asumido su cargo. Pero incluso, antes de eso, siempre habían sido los más parecidos en personalidad y con frecuencia solían pasar el rato juntos en el salón de clases.

Sin embargo, si tuviera que decirlo, el que había sido más afectado debía ser Eijun.

Al haber estado sentado al otro lado de Kuramochi, Haruichi pudo ver a su amigo sólo después de que el ex–vice capitán se hubiera retirado. Él se encontraba exactamente en la misma posición que había mantenido desde que el velorio empezó, dos horas atrás. Sus manos en su regazo; su espalda, recta; y sus ojos clavados, justo, frente a él – la perfecta postura _seiza_ de un libro de texto; que era de por sí, inusual en Eijun.

Su rostro se veía vacío y sin emociones, y si Haruichi no hubiera sabido, habría pensado que era la muerte de Eijun por la que estaban de luto ese día. Pero no – siempre tan imperceptiblemente, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada lenta inspiración que tomaba.

Para ser honestos, Haruichi no comprendía del todo la relación que Eijun y Miyuki tenían entre sí.

Claro, Eijun había dicho en el pasado que – inicialmente – había llegado a Seidou con la esperanza de formar una batería con Miyuki. Quién también – de vez en cuando – había reconocido el potencial de Eijun, dándole consejos y ayudándolo a practicar sus lanzamientos. Pero en su mayor parte, Miyuki había sido el cátcher de Furuya pues este había sido la estrella del equipo en el otoño de su primer año. Y, obviamente, después del accidente de Miyuki, ellos no habían sido capaces de forma una batería de nuevo.

Pero Eijun había sido uno de los visitantes más frecuentes mientras Miyuki se encontraba en el hospital. Cuando Miyuki regresó a la escuela, de vez en cuando pasaba por el campo de béisbol para darle consejos a Eijun. Y a cambio, Haruichi usualmente veía a Eijun practicando sus lanzamientos hasta altas horas de la noche, motivado para mejorar aún más que antes. Claramente, cierto tipo de vínculo se había formado entre los dos en algún punto – un vínculo lo suficiente fuerte para impulsar a Eijun por encima de sus límites.

Para sorpresa de todos, el crecimiento de Eijun superó incluso sus más salvajes expectativas, incrementando significativamente la rapidez y control en sus lanzamientos mientras mantenía su natural movimiento errático. A finales del Torneo de Otoño, todos en la región Oeste de Tokyo conocían su nombre. Ellos empezaron a llamarlo el mejor zurdo de la región y el segundo Narumiya. El último de los cuales molestaba al pitcher en extremo.

Y finalmente, hace tan solo unos días, Seidou había derrotado al que había sido su rival durante mucho tiempo – Inashiro – en la Final del Oeste de Tokyo, para avanzar a Koushien…

Pero a juzgar por la expresión fría, y sin emoción, que parecía tan fuera de lugar en el rostro de Eijun, Haruichi no estaba seguro si elpitcher estrella estaba listo para poner un pie en el _diamante_ tan pronto.

* * *

><p>Fue solo después de que se metiera dentro de la ducha y encendiera el agua caliente, que Eijun se dejó ir. Tan pronto como el agua empezó a golpear sobre él, sus hombros empezaron a temblar y un fuerte sollozo se rompió en sus labios, haciendo eco a través del recinto. Las lágrimas resbalan por su rostro mezclándose con el agua que caía de la ducha. Levantando una mano, se limpió la nariz, sin importarle como debía verse en esos momentos.<p>

Si Miyuki hubiera estado ahí, probablemente se hubiera reído con su particular forma sarcástica y le hubiera dicho que se veía absolutamente lamentable.

Pero el solo pensar en lo que podría haber sido – en lo que debería haber sido – lo hacía peor, y lloró y lloró hasta que no pudo más; y luego sólo estaba el agua, que se había vuelto fría un buen tiempo atrás.

Toda la fuerza en sus piernas se había ido, y se dejó caer en el suelo de la cabina de la ducha. Desnudo y helado, se acurrucó en posición fetal, tiritando, y sintiendo el agua golpear bruscamente su espalda.

"_Vendrás a ver nuestro juego, ¿cierto?"_

Él había llamado a Miyuki la noche anterior al juego contra Inashiro. Hubo una breve pausa. Y luego –

"_Por supuesto_"

Eijun dejó escapar un suspiro que no supo había estado conteniendo. A pesar de lo relajado y despreocupado que Miyuki se veía cada vez que iba al campo a entrenarlo, sabía cuán difícil había sido para el ex cátcher. Debió haber sido agonizante el ver a todos trabajando duro para cumplir su sueño de ir a Koshien, y saber que nunca podría formar parte de ese grupo de nuevo.

"_¿Puedes hacerlo?_" la voz de Miyuki lo interrumpió en medio de su ensoñación "¿_Puedes llevar a Seidou hacia Koushien_?"

"_Si" _repuso Eijun, sin duda alguna.

"_Bien_"

"_D-Desearía que estuvieras atrapando para mí_" Sabía que no era justo el decirle eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma. Y quería que Miyuki lo entendiera.

Una larga pausa.

"_Okumura es un buen cátcher_"

"_Lo sé_"

Otra larga pausa.

"_Estaré observando mañana. Has tus mejores lanzamiento_"

"_Lo haré_" Eijun dudó, y luego agregó con voz entrecortada, "_Estaré lanzando para ti en mi mente_"

Entonces Miyuki había reído, y luego colgó. Y había sido la última vez que habían hablado – y esa sería la última vez que hablarían.

Y eso lo obsesionaba – el recuerdo de su última risa. No importaba cuán duro tratara, Eijun no podía saber si esa había sido la usual risa de Miyuki. O si había pasado algo por alto.

_Por favor, Dios._

Empezaba a sentirse cada vez más débil. Su cuerpo estaba tan frío como el hielo, pero en algún punto había dejado de tiritar.

_Si existes, es la primera y última vez que te pediré algo._

Aturdido, observó el flujo de agua continuar golpeando el charco alrededor de su rostro. La luz comenzaba a desvanecerse.

_No puedo lidiar con esto. No necesito nada más. No me importa qué suceda. No me importa en absoluto Koshien. Sólo quiero escuchar una vez más-_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

Los ojos de Eijun se abrieron de golpe.

Estaba oscuro, y por un segundo se preguntó si yacía en alguna de las bancas del _dugout_, después se dio cuenta que se encontraba demasiado cómodo para que fuera cierto.

Confundido, se levantó – e inmediatamente se tropezó con un control que estaba en el suelo. Siseando de dolor, se dejó caer. ¿Por qué había un mando de juegos en la habitación? Okumura no jugaba videojuegos, y mucho menos tenía una consola. ¿Había Seto vuelto a venir y lo había olvidado ahí?

Levantándose nuevamente, lo pateo hacia un lado. ¿Cómo había regresado a su cuarto en todo caso? ¿Se había desmayado en algún partido y lo habían traído de vuelta a su habitación? Había estado entrenando mucho más últimamente, pero sería la primera vez que se desmayaba en el campo.

Eso era malo, era la estrella después de todo, y con el Torneo de Verano en Koushien acercándose, debía asegurarse de estar en buenas condiciones. Dependía de él dirigir a Seidou hacia Koshien. Había hecho esa promesa después de todo.

_Cierto. Una promesa con… ¿Con quién había sido?_

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando eliminar el dolor sordo que había sentido desde que se despertó. No se afligiría con detalles innecesarios – sólo conseguiría afectar negativamente sus lanzamientos. Se vistió rápidamente con su uniforme de béisbol – y dejó la habitación –cerrando la puerta detrás de él, con un gran bostezo.

Debía haber llovido durante la noche, por la niebla espesa, que hacía difícil ver el suelo. El sol recién empezaba a alzarse, y la mayor parte del campo se mantenía sumergido en una sombra gris.

Tiritando, Eijun apresuró su paso a través de la niebla. Se le había hecho tarde, pero – si tenía suerte – el entrenador entendería. Cuando finalmente divisó a la distancia, una gran cantidad de siluetas – de pie – en formación; se animó y aceleró el paso.

"¡Hiroshi de Miyagawa Shinia!"

Eijun alzó una ceja. ¿No era esa la voz de Oshima? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

"¡Quisiera jugar como campocorto! ¡Confío en mis habilidades defensivas!"

Tan pronto como su mente procesó las palabras, se detuvo en seco. Instintivamente, se agachó detrás del cobertizo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No estaba Oshima ya en el primer equipo? ¿Por qué hablaba como un nuevo miembro de primer-año, compitiendo por un puesto en el equipo principal? ¿Estaba el entrenado combinando los equipos o algo así?

… _No estoy a punto de ser reemplazado, ¿verdad?_

Repentinamente, algo duro tropezó contra su espalda.

"¡Ow!"

Molesto, miró detrás de él, con un ácido comentario en la punta de su lengua. Se congeló mientras un muchacho – de negras gafas rectangulares y gorra de béisbol – se inclinaba hacia un lado para mirarlo, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Las manos de Eijun cayeron hacia ambos lados. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días – que de alguna forma había conseguido bloquear – súbitamente lo inundaron, terminando en el recuerdo de los intensos humos del incienso que llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas…

Un brillo de reconocimiento llenó los ojos del otro muchacho, y lo señaló con el dedo.

"Sawamura… ¿cierto?"

Eijun continuó mirando al muchacho, su corazón empezó a latir contra su pecho. Su boca se abrió, y un sonido ahogado escapó de sus pulmones.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se veía más bajo? ¿Y mucho menor? Y lo más importante –

"_¿Cómo es que estaba…?"_

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"… ¿Miyuki?" preguntó débilmente.

El muchacho se arrodilló antes de asentir a modo de respuesta, y de repente comprendió la situación.

"Oh, entonces al final decidiste unirte a esta escuela"

_Por favor, Dios. Sólo quiero escuchar una vez más… su –_

El rostro de Miyuki se torció alegremente, y soltó una fuerte y desagradable risa que sacudió sus nervios.

"Tarde en tu primer día, ¿eh? Tratando las cosas importantes de la misma manera que siempre, ¿no es así?"

…

"¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!"

"¡Haha!"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Acerca de este fic –

+ Ya que empezó como un fic de viaje en el tiempo, **Sawamura seguirá siendo un muy increíble**** pitcher estrella. **El canon existe para mostrar su crecimiento, por lo que las personas pueden leer el manga/ver el anime para eso.

+ Este es un fic de **SawamuraxMiyuki, **pero si esperan confesiones de amor eterno _o lemon_ para el segundo capítulo, han venido al fic equivocado. Esto será, en gran medida, una lenta acumulación de pequeños sucesos que espero los guie a través de la historia. Además, amo Daiya no Ace debido a la camaradería entre el equipo y los emocionantes juegos, y este fic tratará de mantener mucho de eso.

+Estoy al día en los _raw_ del manga, el cual está adelantado de los _scanlations_ por más de 100 capítulos. Sin embargo, no tienen que leerlos para entender esta historia, ya que principalmente me aparté de ellos

Al final de cada capítulo, estaré compartiendo algunos términos de béisbol/estadísticas de jugadores/notas de interés, para aquellos fans de Diamond no Ace que no conocen ciertos detalles acerca del juego, pero que le gustaría saber más. Aclaración: Nunca he jugado béisbol. Si algunas cosas en el transcurso de los juegos están equivocadas… lo siento.

* * *

><p><strong>-Glosario-<strong>

Full count – Cuenta llena = Cuando la cuenta está en 3 bolas y 2 strikes. Esto significa que el siguiente lanzamiento resultará en dejar pasar al bateador _(walk)_ o en un _strikeout_ (cuando acumula 3 strikes y queda _fuera_). Si desean evitar un _walk_, el pitcher usualmente querrá lanzar hacia la zona del strike, lo que limita sus lanzamientos y facilita al bateador la predicción de su lanzamiento.

Hit-by-pitch - Base por golpe = El pitcher (accidentalmente) golpea al bateador con su lanzamiento, lo que proporciona al bateador un pase libre hacia base. También llamado _"bola muerta - dead ball"_ en el béisbol japonés.

Koushien = En el béisbol japonés de secundaria, los torneos más grandes son los de primavera y verano. Se denomina Koushien debido al famoso estadio en el cual se desarrollará. El Koshien de primavera es por invitación, y usualmente es determinado por los resultados de los torneos regionales de otoño. El Koushien de verano es similar pero sin invitaciones; el derecho a unirse está determinado por los resultados del torneo regional de verano.

_Reglas de Koushien_

*Hay 9 entradas en el juego que sólo tendrán entradas extra si el marcador está empatado.

*El juego puede terminar luego de 7 entradas si el clima es lo suficiente malo, a excepción de juegos de campeonato en los cuales deben jugar todas las 9 entradas

*En los torneos regionales (los que no son de campeonato), los juegos pueden terminar si un equipo lidera – por lo menos – por 10 carreras luego de 5 entradas, o 7 carreras luego de 7 entradas.

Loaded Bases - Bases Llenas = Hay un corredor en cada base, lo que significa que un _hit_ o _walk_ permitirá al equipo contrario anotar un punto. Los corredores no pueden _robar_ una base cuando están llenas.

Dugout = La zona en la cual se ubican las bancas. Donde se ubican los jugadores a espera de su turno, o los de reserva; también el entrenador, asistentes o equipos. Hay una para cada equipo.

**-Notas de Interés-**

*Sawamura Eijun fue probablemente llamado así, debido a Sawamura Eiji, un jugador japonés profesional de béisbol en los inicios del siglo 20 – quien es considerado como el primer gran pitcher de Japón. Incluso existe un premio que lleva su nombre – _The Sawamura Award_ – que es otorgado al mejor primer pitcher en el béisbol profesional de Japón, cada año. Famosos ganadores de este premio son: Yu Darvish (Texas Rangers) y Masahiro Tanaka (New York Yankees). *

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado el inicio de esta linda historia. Como ya lo mencioné, esta historia le pertenece a **PK Samurai**. El fic original lo encuentran bajo el nombre **The Trajectory of Laughter**. Y bueno, si les gustó, asegúrense de hacérselo saber ;)

Hasta pronto :D


	2. Capítulo II

**N/T: **La última actualización del FF original me motivó demasiado. He aquí el segundo capítulo traducido.

**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah… Debo estar soñando" Eijun sonrió sombríamente al sorprendido muchacho delante de él.<p>

No podía haber otra explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Miyuki.

Nunca antes había soñado con tanta nitidez. De hecho hasta podía distinguir los rasguños en la gorra de Miyuki, e incluso algunas ligeras imperfecciones – de alguna cicatriz del pasado – a un lado de su rostro.

"No puede ser real" repuso Eijun, sintiéndose un poco aturdido.

Pero _el-Miyuki-de-su-sueño_ lo malinterpretó.

"¿Oh? ¿Así que has escuchado acerca de cuán estricto puede ser el entrenador Kataoka con respecto a la puntualidad?" Dijo en tono de burla. "Bueno, bienvenido a la realidad – Seidou tiene más de 100 integrantes en el equipo. En el peor de los casos, nunca recordará tu nombre-"

"¡Miyuki!" Con un repentino estallido de determinación, Eijun se inclinó hacia delante, y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Y por un instante, se deleitó con su cálida solidez.

_Se siente tan real._

Pero no lo era, y antes de que el sueño terminara, sabía que por lo menos tenía que decirle – tenía que despedirse.

"¿Q-Qué es esto?" _El-Miyuki-de-su-sueño_ tartamudeó, desconcertado. Reaccionando de una forma poco habitual en él. Mientras sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro – entre sus manos enlazadas y el rostro serio de Eijun – el aire burlón en su rostro fue desapareciendo.

"Quiero que sepas que estoy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí" dijo Eijun, su voz empezaba a tornarse desesperada. Nunca había sido conocido por su elocuencia, pero necesitaba que Miyuki comprendiera sus confusos sentimientos – necesitaba que supiera cuán importante seguía siendo el ex cátcher para él y para el equipo, sin importar si estuviera físicamente con ellos o no. "Antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que llevaré a Seidou hacia Koushien. Y que cada lanzamiento que haga por el resto de mi vida será para ti."

"Qu-"

"Eres _mi_ cátcher…" Apretó la mano de Miyuki fuertemente entre las suyas. "No importa qué, serás el único cátcher capaz de sacar a relucir mi – _¡ow!_" Reaccionando instintivamente al repentino dolor, sus manos se dispararon hacia su adolorida cabeza. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Miyuki protegió su – ahora libre – mano, jalándola hacia atrás.

"¿Qué demonios estás hablando?" Con el ceño fruncido, Miyuki hizo girar la pelota de béisbol – que había usado para golpear a Eijun en la cabeza – en sus manos. "Es escalofriante"

"¡Eso duele!" Gruñó Eijun – y luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

_¿Duele…?_

"¿Quién te indujo a hacer esto? ¿Fue Kuramochi? Ahora que lo pienso, él dijo que uno de los de primer año se estaba mudando a su habitación, ese bastardo…"

"Golpéame de nuevo", dijo Eijun, su corazón latía fuertemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Golpéame", insistió.

"Te arrepentirás" – aseguró Miyuki en tono amenazante.

"¡Golpéam-!" Pero fue interrumpido cuando Miyuki saltó en su dirección, silenciándolo con una mano.

"¡Shh!" – siseó el cátcher, echando una mirada cautelosa alrededor. "¡No grites! ¡Nos encontrarán!"

"Nweslsmso" Eijun articuló algo ininteligible, sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Cuando Miyuki lo miró con cómico desconcierto, apartó con impaciencia la mano de su rostro y repitió la pregunta. "¿No es un sueño?"

"Ni siquiera un ataque de locura te ayudará a salir de un problema como este" El mayor frunció el ceño. "¿O te golpeaste la cabeza recientemente?"

_Siento dolor. Esto no es un sueño._

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, con asombro.

_Esto realmente está pasando_.

Levantó la vista, y su mirada se cruzó con la del cátcher – arrodillado frente a él.

_Es real._

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando? Pero no había otra posible respuesta.

Al menos que algún loco experimento de clonación se hubiera salido de control, de alguna forma – _de alguna forma,_ Eijun había regresado a su primer año en Seidou. Regresado a cuando había sido un niño inexperto, que de alguna forma había sido afortunado al ser reclutado por uno de los mejores equipos de béisbol en la región.

Regresado a cuando habían sido dos completos extraños.

_¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué?_

"¡Cálmate!" Miyuki chasqueó sus dedos delante del rostro de Eijun, haciéndolo saltar. "Si el entrenador se entera que llegamos tarde, estaremos perdidos. Tenemos que salir de esta"

"¿Cómo…?" Eijun tartamudeó, aún aturdido por la impresión. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en la actual situación. "¿No podemos simplemente disculparnos?"

"No, no tiene sentido disculparse ahora. Pues eso no aligerará tu castigo. Pero… ¿Qué tal si te metes en la fila sin que se den cuenta?" Susurró Miyuki, en tono conspirador, inclinándose más hacia él. De pronto, con un destello, Eijun se dio cuenta qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

En su primer día en Seidou, se había quedado dormido gracias a Kuramochi. Aterrado por la imponente aura del entrenador Kataoka, se había mantenido oculto detrás del cobertizo cuando se topó con Miyuki. Ese había sido – en cierto modo – el fatídico encuentro que desarrollaría muchas de sus siguientes interacciones.

Y estaba sucediendo nuevamente.

La boca de Eijun se abrió ligeramente al darse cuenta todo lo que aquello implicaba.

_Estoy volviendo a vivir el pasado._

"Entonces, ¿Lo entendiste?" Tomando el silencio de Eijun como una afirmación, Miyuki continuó explicando su plan. "Mira bien como están formados…Se presentan desde un extremo a otro. Cuando la primera fila termine, volverán a empezar por la segunda. Y cuando el tipo del extremo empiece, todos lo estarán viendo, ¿cierto?" Dejando fluir la cantidad exacta de emoción a sus palabras, Miyuki apretó su puño. "¡Aprovecha ese momento para correr… y meterte en la fila – rápida y silenciosamente – como un ninja!"

Conociendo a Miyuki como lo hacía ahora, Eijun se habría abofeteado al darse cuenta cuán crédulo y confiado había sido en ese entonces. Había caído en la trampa del mayor tan fácil y rápido como contar del 1 al 3. Pero por otro lado, podía ver por qué había funcionado tan bien en él. En ese entonces, no había sabido cuán embustero era Miyuki – o cuán retorcida y egoísta podía ser su personalidad. Había estado cegado por el respeto hacia la destreza del prodigio, así como por su buena apariencia y engañosas frases que lo caracterizaban.

Miyuki era después de todo, en cada esencial aspecto, un lobo con piel de cordero.

"¿Entonces?" La voz del mayor resonó con confianza. "No quieres echar a perder tu vida escolar, ¿no es así? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en mí."

_Confía en mí._

"Bien" Eijun respondió a su mirada de seguridad con un asentimiento, y fue recompensado con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa que bailó en los labios de Miyuki. Había sido atrapado en ese entonces, y había pagado un alto precio por ello. Sin embargo…

_Esta vez no dejaré que las cosas vayan como quieras._

"Mira atentamente. Sólo tendrás una oportunidad" Miyuki le dio instrucciones en voz baja.

"¡Soy Kanemaru Shinji de la Liga Matsukata!" Eijun rio al ver a su compañero de clase gritando al aire. Había olvidado cuán débiles solían ser en ese entonces. "¡Me gustaría ser tercera base!"

"Siguiente" El entrenador giró su cabeza.

"Ahora –"

Pero, en vez de correr al instante, Eijun agarró la pelota de béisbol de la mano de Miyuki, y antes de que el mayor pudiera reaccionar, la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección de la primera fila de los de primer año. Luego, sujetando la mano de Miyuki, lo arrastró fuera del escondite y se lanzó hacia la formación, impulsando a sus piernas a correr – tan rápido – como nunca antes…

…y frenó hasta detenerse, al sentir la intensa mirada del entrenador Kataoka clavada en él.

Desconcertado, su mirada se dirigió en la dirección a la cual había lanzado la pelota, justo para verla golpear suavemente la valla de metal, y rebotar patéticamente hacia el suelo.

"… ¿Eres idiota?" La voz de Miyuki sonó mordaz, detrás de él.

Eijun empezó a sudar.

Se había olvidado: Su _yo_ de ahora, no era ni de cerca tan fuerte como había sido en su tercer año. Había dado un estirón al final de su segundo año, lo cual le había añadido 3 centímetros a su altura, y agregado un poco más de masa muscular. Nunca sería una fuente de poder como Masuko o Yuki, por supuesto. Pero su forma se había llenado significativamente a comparación con su delgadez de primer año. En su _cuerpo-de-tercer-año_, ese lanzamiento habría cruzado peligrosamente por delante de los rostros de los de primero – llamando la atención de todos – y luego hubiera golpeado espectacularmente la valla, capturando la atención de todos – hipotéticamente – el tiempo suficiente como para meterse en la fila.

Desafortunadamente, su actual cuerpo no poseía ninguno de los músculos que se necesitaban para esa muestra de poder, y la pelota apenas había conseguido rozar la valla. Todo lo que había conseguido era que las cabezas de todos, giraran en su dirección, para buscar al dueño del lanzamiento.

Como resultado, tanto Eijun como Miyuki se encontraban atrapados entre los siniestros ojos del entrenador, y las miradas incrédulas de todo el equipo de béisbol de Seidou.

"Niño… Tienes agallas para llegar tarde el primer día" La seria voz del entrenador le provocó escalofríos. "Y una mentalidad torcida, si además, tratas de colarte"

"A-acerca de eso –"

"**¡Ve a correr durante el resto de la práctica!"**

Eijun se puso pálido. Había olvidado cuán particularmente aterrador podía resultar el entrenador Kataoka al inicio de cada año.

"¡Hyahaha! ¡No puedo creerlo, estos idiotas!" De pie, detrás del entrenador, se encontraban Masuko y Kuramochi, quienes lo miraron con malicia. A pesar de sus burlas, los ojos de Eijun se iluminaron, acogiendo la nostálgica vista de sus senpai vistiendo el uniforme de Seidou.

"Lo mismo va para los dos que se quedan con él" sentenció el entrenador. Masuko y Kuramochi se congelaron bajo su fiera mirada. "Y para el idiota** que intenta meterse en la fila detrás de mí**" Miyuki se estremeció. "**Ustedes también correrán**"

* * *

><p>Durante su ajetreado primer año en el equipo, Eijun había llegado a aprender que el entrenador no era tan estricto como parecía; y que podía evitar las consecuencias de algunas metidas de pata, con una respetuosa disculpa. Con eso en mente, inmediatamente después de la práctica de la mañana – y con el rostro pálido por el ejercicio ya que su cuerpo actual carecía de resistencia – fue a ver al entrenador.<p>

"¡Gener- entrenador Kataoka!" Eijun apenas se contuvo a tiempo, sabiendo que el entrenador no apreciaría el apodo que tenía para él. El entrenador se dio vuelta y lo miró, impasible. Inmediatamente, Eijun se inclinó, en una profunda reverencia. "¡Me disculpo por haber llegado tarde e interrumpir la práctica! ¡Juro por mi honor que no pasará nuevamente!"

Luego de haber superado la etapa de resignación. Eijun había llegado a recordar con cariño e incluso gratitud, los sucesos que habían ocurrido en su solitario primer año en Seidou – específicamente, había sido excluído de las prácticas como resultado de no haberse disculpado con el entrenador – pero de ninguna manera desearía repetir la misma experiencia.

Con un poco de temor, esperó durante unos segundos – y luego, para su alivio, el entrenador finalmente respondió.

"Es mejor que no" declaró, y luego sin decir ninguna palabras más, se alejó.

El rostro de Eijun se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

_Eché de menos su orientación, jefe._

"¿Por tu honor?" Ante aquellas palabras, Eijun dio la vuelta y vio a Miyuki acercarse con una sonrisa de lado. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante su cercanía. "¿Es eso a lo que llamas honor? ¿Arrastrar a un amable espectador junto contigo, y meterlo en problemas?"

"¿No has escuchado? No hay honor entre ladrones, Miyuki" Un brazó colgó pesadamente alrededor de Eijun, y el rostro malicioso de Kuramochi se dejo ver a su otro lado. "Pero no eres tan tonto como pareces, Sawamura, veo que tuviste el tacto para disculparte con el entrenador. Él es muy estricto con ese tipo de cosas. Si no te hubieras disculpado, probablemente no te hubiera permitido unirte a la práctica o algo así"

"_Yo quería decirte, pero Kuramochi me dijo que no lo hiciera"_ Masuko sostenía un pedazo de papel.

"¡Hyaha! Te lo merecías" Y como si lo compensara, Kuramochi ajustó su agarre alrededor del cuello de Eijun, haciéndolo sentir mareado.

"_Están haciendo cola afuera"_ Masuko sostuvo otra pieza de papel. Kuramochi soltó inmediatamente a Eijun, quien dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo.

"¡Vamos!" Kuramochi, con Masuko justo detrás de él, se alejó corriendo. Con las manos en sus bolsillos, Miyuki estaba por seguirlos cuando volvió la mirada hacia Eijun, y se detuvo.

"Yo me daría prisa si fuera tu" dijo el cátcher, agitando la mano. "De lo contrario, la fila para el desayuno se hará demasiado larga"

Eijun asintió, sintiendo su pecho estrujarse.

"¡Ya voy!" dijo.

* * *

><p>"¡Los de primero!" Uno de los entrenadores asistentes llamó al grupo de primer-año que se encontraba reunido. "¡Vamos a agruparlos de acuerdo a su posición preferida para ver como lo hacen! Ponganse sus equipos y vayan a la cancha B"<p>

"¡Sí, señor!"

Haruichi detuvo su estiramiento y se puso en marcha, ya llevaba su equipo consigo.

_Bueno, aquí vamos. Va a comenzar._

La mayoría de personas tendían a pasar por alto a Haruichi debido a su altura y frágil apariencia, y él sabía que tampoco había dejado una fuerte impresión en alguno de los entrenadores o reclutadores. Pero no se había unido a la misma escuela que su hermano mayor para permanecer sin reconocimiento por mucho tiempo.

Y si había alguna cosa en la que tenía confianza, era en su béisbol.

"Hey Harucchi" Ante el sonido de su nombre – o al menos, lo que creyó que había sonado como su nombre – se dio la vuelta para observar al muchacho que había llegado tarde aquella mañana, y que agitaba la mano en su dirección. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se le iba acercando. Confundido, Haruichi miró alrededor antes de señalarse a sí mismo.

"¿Me hablas a mí?" preguntó. Una chispa de perplejidad cruzó el rostro del muchacho, que rápidamente se transformó en una expresión más cautelosa.

"Oh – es cierto…" El muchacho aclaró su garganta. "Lo siento. Escuche a alguien mencionar tu nombre antes. ¿Eres Kominato Haruichi, cierto?" Le tendió una mano a Haruichi, quien la estrechó tímidamente.

"Eres el que fue atrapado esta mañana, ¿no?"

El muchacho hizo una mueca.

"Si, ese soy yo. Me llamo Sawamura Eijun"

_Bueno, parece bastante agradable._

Los dos muchachos empezaron a caminar juntos a través del campo.

Por algún extraño motivo, Haruichi se encontró sintiéndose cómodo con el otro muchacho, lo cual era inusual en él. A menudo le habían dicho que era demasiado introvertido y callado, pero de alguna forma al estar con Sawamura, sentía que las barreras de siempre habían desaparecido.

A mitad de camino de su destino, una pregunta surgió en su mente y – sin pensarlo dos veces y para su propia sorpresa – le preguntó.

"Así que, ¿Cuál es tu posición?"

"Soy un pitcher", dijo Sawamura, con sencillez y una pequeña sonrisa.

Haruichi alzó una ceja; algo acerca de la forma en la que lo había pronunciado le parecía familiar. Todos los de primer año habían sido los mejores jugadores en sus respectivos equipos, por supuesto, por lo que no había ni una sola persona que no tuviera cierta habilidad para respaldar sus afirmaciones. Pero en su mayoría, todos se sentían algo nerviosos e intimidados por estar en una escuela tan prestigiosa – y no ayudaba que los de cursos mayores, que continuaban practicando en el campo, mostraran habilidades de nivel nacional.

Pero la forma en la que Sawamura se había expresado, reflejaba una adquirida confianza sobre sí mismo; y el aura que sentía en él, era del mismo tipo del que sentía en su hermano mayor.

Los bordes de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

_O es realmente bueno… o es realmente tonto._

"¿Estás ahí?" Haruichi parpadeó cuando Sawamura agitó una mano frente a su rostro. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Sí. Uh… Yo soy un defensor central_. S –"_

"Segunda Base", completó Sawamura. Haruichi parpadeó nuevamente.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Hubo una pausa.

"… ¿Me creerías si te digo que vine del futuro?" El muchacho le sonrió con complicidad.

Sin duda lo había dicho para ser tomado como una ligera broma, pero Haruichi se encontró pensando sobre eso con seriedad.

"Entonces, ¿eres un viajero del tiempo?"

"Se puede decir que sí", la sonrisa de Sawamura se ensachó. Se veía tan complacido, que Haruichi decidió continuar con el juego.

"¿Por qué regresaste en el tiempo para venir aquí?"

"Para que más, para jugar béisbol obviamente"

Haruichi ladeó su cabeza, pensativo.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no en el futuro? ¿El mundo ha desaparecido en el futuro? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedas jugar béisbol en el futuro? ¿O fuiste enviado aquí para hacer algo?"

Con cada pregunta, sus pasos fueron disminuyendo, hasta que finalmente se quedó completamente quieto. Con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, Haruichi se dio la vuelta – y se sacudió con sorpresa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sawamura.

"Lo siento –" tartamudeó. "Me gusta la cienca ficción por eso sé bastante acerca de ese tema – dije algunas cosas sin sentido. Olvídalo"

"¿Te gusta?" Sawamura volvió en sí, y agarró a Haruichi del brazo. "Eso es – ¡eso es genial!, ¡A mí también! Así que – ¿Qué sabes acerca de los viajes en el tiempo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó, su tonó se cubrió con cierto recelo.

_Aunque no parece que quisiera burlarse de mí…_

"A que – a que – ¿Por qué las personas son enviadas de regreso en el tiempo? Esto es, hipotéticamente hablando"

"¿Enviados de regreso? ¿Quieres decir… por ejemplo… por una fuerza externa?" Sawamura asintió frenéticamente, su cabeza subía y bajaba tan salvajemente que Haruichi no se hubiera sorprendido si – de algún modo – terminaba lesionado. "Supongo que es porque – usualmente – se arrepienten de algo que hicieron o que no llegaron a hacer en el pasado, y son enviados de regreso a arreglarlo"

"¿Qué – qué sucede después de que lo arreglen?"

La desesperación en la voz del otro muchacho era tan evidente, que Haruichi se estremeció.

"¿Después? N–No estoy seguro. ¿Regresan al futuro, supongo? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Su rostro estaba tan pálido como una hoja. Sawamura no respondió. Por un largo minuto, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el suelo. Haruichi notó, alarmado, que sus manos estaban pálidas y comenzaban a temblar; empezaba a preguntarse si debía pedir ayuda cuando repentinamente –

"¡Ustedes dos!" Uno de los entrenadores asistentes frunció el ceño al pasar. "¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y apresúrense!"

"¡Sí, señor!" Respondió Haruichi, sonrojándose. Giró hacia Sawamura, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el muchacho – silenciosamente – reanudo su caminata a un ritmo acelerado.

Mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar los pasos acelerados de Sawamura, Haruichi no podía decidir si le gustaba o no. Pero una cosa era segura:

_Este muchacho es extraño._

* * *

><p><em>Regresar al futuro.<em>

A medida que sus pasos robóticos lo llevaban al campo, Eijun sintió que su corazón se hundía en su pecho. Su cuerpo entero se sentía pesado y estaba haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para continuar caminando. Los sonidos cercanos – el tintineo del metal al chocar contra la pelota de béisbol, los gritos lejanos de los _jardineros_ – se silenciaron; los colores – el verde del césped, el marrón de la tierra, el blanquiazul de los uniformes – se desvanecieron. Vagamente podría afirmar que Haruichi, quien caminaba justo detrás de él, pensaba que estaba totalmente loco, pero no podía lograr que le importara todo aquello en ese momento.

Después de darse cuenta de que no estaba en algún tipo de sueño retorcido, Eijun había quedado atrapado en la euforia de ver a Miyuki – bien – _con vida_ – que no se había detenido a considerar si su estadía en el pasado era permanente o temporal.

Pero, ¿Quién podría saber que no era cosa de un solo día? O peor aún – ¿de sólo algunas horas?

Eijun inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia el sol, el cual estaba en lo alto del cielo. Su corazón se hundió aún más. ¿Cuántas horas le quedaban?

Pero no – ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Harucchi?

"…_se arrepienten de algo que hicieron o que no llegaron a hacer en el pasado, y son enviados de regreso en el tiempo para arreglarlo."_

Eijun inmediatamente se aferró a esa idea; como un hombre que se ahoga, a un tubo flotante.

Era cierto. Lo último que podía recordar haber hecho antes de despertar en el pasado, era haber estado tomando una ducha luego de retornar del velorio. ¿En qué había estado pensando en ese entonces?

_Por favor, Dios._

Eijun, en realidad, nunca había pensado mucho acerca de Dios. Simplemente había decidido – de alguna forma – que él estaba, bueno, _ahí_ y eso había sido suficiente para él. No podía importarle menos si había un dios – o dioses – ahí afuera.

Pero asumiendo que alguna – ¿Cómo lo había llamado Harucchi? – fuerza_ externa_ lo había enviado de regreso en el tiempo… ¿Había sido con algún propósito?

¿De qué se arrepentía?

Eijun se detuvo.

Una mejor pregunta era, ¿De qué _no_ se arrepentía?

En el torneo de verano, él había sido el impulso que llevó a Seidou a la derrota en la final. Debido a él, los de tercer año perdieron su oportunidad de jugar en Koushien.

Después de eso, no se había dado cuenta que Miyuki había sido lesionado en el juego. Había estado envuelto en sus propios problemas tontos que ni siquiera notó las señales, que cuando luego recordaba, habían sido demasiado obvias.

No había evitado que el entrenador renunciara, porque por alguna estúpida razón, lo había culpado por la lesión de Miyuki. Sabía que el entrenador también se había culpado, sabía que realmente no era culpa de nadie más que de Miyuki – pero no había sido capaz de admitirlo.

A pesar de saber cuánto lastimaba a Miyuki el verlos jugar béisbol, él había continuado haciéndolo venir a las canchas para que lo aconsejara sobre sus lanzamientos. Había continuado pidiéndole que viniera a sus juegos, había continuado diciéndole que llevaría a Seidou hacia Koushien, aún cuando sabía cuánto lastimaría al mayor el que nunca pudiera ser capaz de poner un pie en el campo de Koushien –

Los ojos de Eijun se abrieron atónitos y se detuvo completamente.

"…_se arrepienten de algo que hicieron o que no llegaron a hacer en el pasado, y son enviados de regreso en el tiempo para arreglarlo."_

Eijun vio a Harucchi mirarlo de forma rara y pasar de largo, pero no le dio importancia pues las palabras continuaban circulando en su mente.

¿Y si era por eso que había sido enviado al pasado?

_¿Y si estoy aquí para llevar a Miyuki hacia Koushien?_

Empezó a temblar de emoción.

Eso era. De alguna forma, Eijun sabía con absoluta certeza – esa era la respuesta.

Había sido enviado de regreso en el tiempo para llevar a los de tercer año hacia Koushien – para corregir el error que había cometido en su primer año, de _regreso_ a cuando sus lanzamientos aún no habían evolucionado, de regreso a cuando había sabido nada.

_¡Eso es! ¡Me convertiré en la estrella de Seidou en mi primer año, y llevaré a Miyuki y a los otros a la victoria! Esta vez, venceremos a Inashiro en la final, e iremos a Koushien y –_

Pero tan rápido como había llegado, la euforia que había estado incrementándose en su interior, repentinamente desapareció.

_Y luego…_

Y luego cuando su trabajo esté terminado – ¿luego qué?

"_¿Después? N–No estoy seguro. ¿Regresan al futuro, supongo?"_

Cuando su trabajo estuviera terminado, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Permanecería ahí? ¿Viviendo el resto de su vida escolar en Seidou?

¿Retornaría al futuro para encontrar que todo había cambiado?

… ¿O regresaría al futuro – regresaría a su verdadera línea de tiempo? ¿A su mundo real?

El mundo real, en el que Eijun había sido un inexperto pitcher de primer año, en el que Seidou había perdido en la final. El mundo real, en el cual no se había convertido en la estrella hasta su segundo año, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para formar una batería con Miyuki – en el cual Miyuki había sido lastimado y no podría volver a jugar béisbol de nuevo.

El mundo real en el cual Miyuki ya no estaba.

Un violento dolor se apoderó de su corazón, y su mano apretó su pecho con fuerza.

_No quiero eso._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

Este capítulo, de alguna forma, trata de completar el tema del viaje en el tiempo, y espero que no sea demasiado exagerado (no la idea, sino la reacción/razonamiento de Eijun antes eso)

Habrá mucho más sobre béisbol el siguiente capítulo, así que por favor espérenlo con ansias.

* * *

><p><strong>-Glosario-<strong>

Infielder: Las posiciones de defensa que cubren las partes del campo de bésibol cercanas al bateador. Pueden ser Primera Base (1B), segunda base (2B), tercera base (3B) y shortstop_ – campocorto/parador en corto _(SS)

Middle Infielder – _Defensor central_: Se refiere tanto como a la segunda base como al campocorto, quienes son responsables por la defensa _'central'_ del _infield_.

Second baseman_ - Segunda Base_: El jugador que resguarda la segunda base. En el sistema de numeración usado para el registro de los jugadores defensivos (y así, en los equipos de las escuelas secundarias de Japón), el _segunda base_ recibe el número 4.

Shortstop - _Parador en corto/Campocorto__:_ La posición de _fildeo_ entre la segunda y tercera base. Considerada como la posición defensiva más dinámica debido a que la mayoría de los bateadores son diestros y al golpear suavemente la pelota, provocan que ésta vaya hacia la posición del campocortomás que hacia cualquier otra posición. En el sistema de numeración (y así, en los equipos de las escuelas secundarias de Japón), el campocorto recibe el número 6.

**-Notas de Interés-**

*Tanto Haruichi como su hermano, Ryousuke (#4), son segunda base. Un buen segunda base típicamente debe ser rápido y ágil, y con un muy buen alcance.

Kuramochi (#6) es un campocorto. Un buen campocorto se caracteriza por ser extremadamente ágil y poseer un fuerte brazo para los lanzamientos.

Ryousuke y Kuramochi – con su perfecta conexión de juego en la defensa central – son considerados uno de los mejores _defensores centrales_ en la región de Kantou (que incluye al oeste de Tokyo, su división para Koushien)

En la real LMB, algunos famosos _defensores centrales_ son Derek Jeter (_campocorto__,_ New York Yankees) y Dustin Pedrois (_segunda base,_ Boston Red Sox)*

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **

Al momento de traducir los términos de béisbol presentes en la historia, estaba dudando sobre si mantenerlos en inglés o no. Al final como no me convencía cómo se leía, los cambié a su versión en español (_jardineros, defensor central…) _o al menos lo que yo creí que era su traducción. Espero no haber confundido los términos.

En fin, es un placer traducir un fic tan hermoso como este – aunque mi inglés no es tan bueno como desearía. Gracias a **PK Samurai** por escribirlo o/ e igualmente a las personas que dejaron un _review_.

Hasta pronto :D


	3. Capítulo III

**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III<strong>

* * *

><p>Mientras observaba los lanzamientos de los muchachos de primer año hacia las redes, Rei no sabía qué pensar.<p>

Aquel día en el campo de béisbol, había divisado en el montículo algo que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar en ese lugar, en medio de la nada – y eso había sido: el indomable espíritu de un verdadero pitcher estrella.

Capitán y pitcher de un desconocido e improvisado equipo, la mayoría de sus lanzamientos a lo largo del juego habían sido mediocres. Pero en aquel lanzamiento final – cuando había sido acorralado con cuenta y bases llenas – su verdadera habilidad había sido revelada. Y entonces pudo verlo – vio al _monstruo_ en el cual podría convertirse.

Ninguno de sus compañeros tenían siquiera una pizca de su talento, y resultaba evidente que había estado conteniéndose para que fueran capaces de atrapar sus lanzamientos. Aunque por supuesto, al no haber tenido ningún tipo de entrenamiento real, era igual de inexperto que ellos; y tendría que trabajar mucho – antes de siquiera poder empezar a serle útil al equipo. Pero lo más importante: el talento y el espíritu necesario, ya se encontraban en él.

Sin embargo…

Acomodando sus gafas con un aire de frustración, Rei cruzó sus brazos sobre su considerable pecho.

_¿Dónde había ido todo aquello?_

Por la forma en la que estaba lanzando – si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, hubiera creído que Sawamura había estado pasando hambre durante toda la semana. Se veía retraído, su rostro estaba pálido, y sus lanzamientos iban hacia cualquier lado. Su velocidad era prácticamente la misma, pero su control era inexistente y sus energías habían sido completamente drenadas.

No era totalmente inusual para un jugador prometedor el venir a Seidou y perder toda la confianza en sí mismo, luego de ser opacado por los demás jugadores. Pero esos, por lo general, eran mentalmente débiles y habían estado acostumbrados a ganar durante toda su vida; y después de mostrar bajo rendimiento durante algunos meses, gran parte se rendía y terminaba abandonando Seidou – pero estaban aquellos otros quienes se recuperaban y luego progresaban a ritmos alarmantes. Rei había creído que incluso cuando Sawamura no poseyera la fuerza mental para hacer frente a tales niveles de estrés, él terminaría siendo una de aquellas excepciones, pero…

_¿Supongo que es más sensible de lo que pensé?_

Rei acomodó nuevamente sus gafas y suspiró. Mientras el entrenador Kataoka había estado inspeccionando a los pitcher durante las pruebas de habilidad, apenas si había mirado hacia Sawamura antes de continuar su camino. En realidad, apenas había echado un vistazo a los nuevos pitcher antes de continuar hacia las otras posiciones – parecía que este año, al igual que el año pasado, ninguno de ellos había llamado su atención. El único pitcher al cual había mirado por segunda vez era un muchacho alto y de apariencia introvertida llamado Furuya.

Rei lo había visto lanzar antes, y era cierto que sus lanzamientos eran increíble–, no, sorprendentemente rápidos. De hecho, lo más probable era que la velocidad de sus lanzamientos estuviera entre los 5 mejores de todas las escuelas preparatorias de Japón.

Dándole una última mirada a los ejercicios de los de primero, Rei giró y caminó de regreso a su oficina.

_¿Qué estás haciendo Sawamura? ¡Seidou no va a esperar por ti!_

* * *

><p>Había oscurecido bastante cuando Youichi finalmente retornó a su dormitorio, el cual ahora compartía con otras dos personas.<p>

_No hay tiempo para juegos hoy, pero probablemente pueda hacer un espacio para ver el episodio de Black Lagoon…_

Echando un vistazo a través de la ventana se percató de la oscuridad del interior, así que busco la llave en su bolso. Silbando despreocupadamente, la insertó en el pomo de la puerta y giró – se detuvo al no escuchar el _click_ del seguro de la puerta siendo retirado. Giró la perilla – y la puerta se abrió.

Al instante, un músculo se contrajo en la frente de Youichi.

_¿Quién demonios había olvidado ponerle el seguro a la puerta?_

Pateando la puerta abierta, irrumpió en el interior. Encendiendo las luces, arrojó su mochila en su litera. Mirando alrededor en busca del control remoto, lo divisó cerca de Sawamura, y con un pie, se estiró perezosamente para –

"**¡Qué demonios!" **Youichi soltó un grito, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos mientras se ponía de pie torpemente. Sentado en completo silencio contra la pared, Sawamura se volvió hacia él con una mirada sin vida en su rostro, pero no respondió. **"¡Enciende las luces si estás aquí, maldita sea!"**

Sawamura soltó un patético y leve suspiro, y bajó la cabeza. Youichi lo miró, y suspirando se dejó caer en el suelo nuevamente.

"¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Estás deprimido porque lo arruinaste en la evaluación de hoy o algo así?"

"No es eso" se quejó el de primer año. "Sólo déjame solo"

Youichi se abalanzó hacia Sawamura y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cuello. Cayendo hacia atrás, jaló al menor con su impulso, y terminó con una apretada llave de brazo.

"¡¿Así es como le hablas a tus superiores?!"

"¡Agh – no de nuevo!" aulló Sawamura entre sus piernas, dando manotazos al suelo.

_¿De nuevo? ¿Le he hecho esto antes?_

Pero al parecer algo de energía había regresado al muchacho, y luego de algunos segundos, Youichi lo soltó.

"Sabes…" Youichi suspiró. Parecía como si fuera a dar ese _tipo de charla_. "No es que no entienda por qué estás deprimido. Muchísimas personas se desaniman cada año luego de las evaluaciones de habilidad. Pero no es como si no fueras a tener más oportunidades. Aún tienes como tres – no, dos años más. Últimamente, Masuko ha estado volviendo tarde, ¿no? Eso es porque él ya está en tercer año. Luego de esto… No hay más oportunidades para él. Así que en estos momentos, probablemente esté bateando en algún lugar allá afuera, tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad de práctica como le sea posible"

Sawamura no respondió, pero algo pareció brillar en sus ojos.

"Hay mucha competencia para el tercer bateador, y ayer, cometió _un_ error. Sólo _un_ error. Pero debido a eso fue removido de la alineación principal. Todos vienen aquí pensando en querer convertirse en la _estrella_… o en el _limpiador_… o solamente en ser _titular_ y poder jugar en los partidos. Pero la verdad es que sólo hay 9 puestos y cerca de 100 jugadores luchando por ello. Los más fuertes lo consiguen, y el resto sólo puede esperar hasta su siguiente oportunidad.

Así que no eres el único que se siente presionado. Si te rindes ahora, sólo serás dejado de lado."

"¡Lo sé!" Sawamura se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Youichi. Tenía una salvaje y angustiada mirada en su rostro. "No quiero… No quiero ser dejado de lado. ¿Pero qué pasa si no tengo control sobre eso? ¿Qué pasa si – si entro al equipo, y no sé qué sucederá en el futuro?"

"¿Haah?" Soltó Youichi, incrédulo. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"No sé por qué estoy aquí" dijo el menor con impotencia, retorciendo sus manos.

"¿No sabes por qué estás aquí?" Youchi repitió incrédulo, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Entonces por qué demonios viniste? Todos estamos aquí para ir a Koushien. ¿Y tú?"

Sawamura se quedó en silencio, no se movió y mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo. Luego, sin decir alguna otra palabra, abrió la puerta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Youichi frunció el ceño.

_Este mocoso._

Tomando el control remoto, finalmente encendió la televisión, sólo para alcanzar a observar la transmisión de los créditos finales del programa que había querido ver.

_¡Maldita sea!_

* * *

><p>"Como siempre… el público es realmente sorprendente los domingos" Kanemaru miró con inquietud hacia los espectadores presentes fuera del campo. "Muchas personas están aquí para observar las prácticas… ex alumnos y reporteros también."<p>

"¡Rayos, me estoy poniendo nervioso! ¡No pude dormir en toda la noche!"

"No puedo creer que vayamos a jugar contra los mayores… no ha pasado siquiera un mes desde que nos unimos al equipo" se quejó Kanemaru.

"¿Están listos?" Mientras el entrenador Kataoka se acercaba, todos los de primer año se pusieron de pie.

"¡Sí señor!"

"Todos los de primero tendrán la oportunidad de jugar… así que quiero que estén listos en cualquier momento."

"**¡Sí, señor!"**

Cuando el entrenador se retiró hacia las bancas de los mayores, los de primer año se enfrascaron en una emocionada charla.

Mientras tanto, sentado solo en un banco, Eijun bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

Eijun sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, actuando como un cachorro perdido durante la mayor parte del mes anterior. Su melancólica actitud no le había permitido ser apreciado por sus compañeros de equipo o de dormitorio.

Pero por alguna razón, Eijun no podía evitar el miedo intenso que había empezado a acumularse dentro de su corazón – el miedo de que esta realidad de ensueño llegara a su fin, y que tuviera que retornar al futuro. No estaba seguro por qué, pero mientras no supiera qué era aquello que lo había conducido hacia el pasado, tendría la extraña sensación de que no sería permanente. E incluso dejando eso de lado, no podía permitirse pensar que si sencillamente seguía el curso de la situación, todo terminaría saliendo bien. No, no se atrevería a pensar eso, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando ya le habían arrebatado a Miyuki una vez?

Como resultado, se encontraba en alerta permanente, preparado para algún evento repentino; sin poder tener una sola noche de sueño completo, y despertándose por intervalos de tiempo. Así que, debido a la falta de sueño y sumándole su lista de luchas mentales, Eijun sabía que sus lanzamientos habían sido mucho peor que mediocres.

Sin embargo, gran parte de ellos habían sido a propósito. Temiendo atraer la atención hacia él como _pitcher_, Eijun había estado lanzando sin control alguno. Lastimaba su orgullo como _estrella_ de Seidou el degradarse a sí mismo de esa forma, pero si destacaba y era promovido al primer equipo, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Tendría que apuntar hacia Koushien – y si Seidou vencía a Insahiro en la final esta vez, ¿quién sabe qué podría suceder?

Eijun culpó a todos los aterradores artículos de viajes en el tiempo que había leído en la computadora de la escuela, luego de su charla con Harucchi. Todos habían advertido sobre temas como _paradojas temporales_ y _mundos paralelos_ y_ causalidades_ y un sinnúmero de otras cosas que no pudo entender. No estaba seguro acerca de los detalles, pero sí había podido captar que las cosas podrían ir terriblemente mal si se equivocaba.

Le gustaba pensar que había crecido un poco desde su primer año en Seidou, y que podría haber sido el poco desarrollado cerebro de ese cuerpo joven y las hormonas descontroladas u otras cosas, pero el sólo pensar en eso le causaba dolor de cabeza.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Eijun jaló sus cabellos. El resultado era, para hacerlo más simple –

_No estoy hecho para esta estupidez de la ciencia ficción. Sólo quiero a Miyuki vivo. ¿Así que, por qué fui enviado al pasado?_

"¿Qué te trae tan deprimido?" Una voz se escuchó detrás de él. "Si lo que he escuchado acerca de ti es cierto, ese es tu estado de ánimo habitual." Eijun se dio la vuelta y dio un respingo al ver el objeto de sus pensamientos sonriéndole. Con su distintiva gorra de béisbol girada hacia un lado, Miyuki vestía su uniforme y su equipo – que colgaba casualmente a lo largo de su espalda.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" balbuceó Eijun. "¿No deberías estar en el primer equipo?"

A pesar de que el juego de hoy era entre los de primer año y los de curso mayor, ellos sólo se enfrentarían al segundo equipo.

"¡Haha! Tenemos el día libre. Además, si ganamos el juego que viene, el Torneo de Kantou será el siguiente"

"Oh…" Eijun apretó sus manos.

_Quiero lanzar._

¿Pero podría hacerlo?

"Y, ¿Cuándo vas a lanzar?" preguntó Miyuki.

"Ni idea… supongo que al final" respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

"¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Podrías sonar menos emocionado?" Miyuki sacudió su cabeza. "Será mejor que recapacites si alguna vez quieres ser usado en un juego"

Eijun frunció el ceño.

_¡No quiero ser sermoneado cuando estoy haciendo esto por ti!_

Pero por supuesto, no podía decir eso. Con un gruñido de despedida, arrastró sus pies para unirse al grupo de primer año.

Y así, el partido entre equipos empezó.

Los de primer año empezaron en la ofensiva, y como era de esperarse, Tanba eliminó a los tres primeros bateadores casi al instante. Al eliminar al tercer bateador, el usualmente tranquilo pitcher, dejó salir un rugido.

"**¡Sí!"**

Los de primer año se estremecieron, y mientras ambos equipos cambiaban posiciones, se reunieron en el centro del _diamante_.

Eijun continuaba sentado en ese momento, por lo cual no podía escucharlos, pero juzgando por la forma en la que sus miradas inseguras se dirigían hacia las bancas de los mayores, podía darse una idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Recordó que también había sido sorprendido por ello en su primer año. No había podido entender en ese entonces la fuerte presión que sentían los mayores – la presión de destacar frente al entrenador y poder entrar al primer equipo, para así poder jugar en los partidos. La presión que incrementaba cada año, y si tenían que asustar a un puñado de novatos para mostrar su talento – bueno, que así fuera.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes…?"

Eijun alzó la vista hacia Kanemaru y otros de primer año que fruncían el ceño hacia él.

"¿Qué?" preguntó. No se había esforzado demasiado para entablar amistad con ellos, pero a diferencia de su _yo_ del pasado, no pensaba que hubiera hecho algo para avergonzarlos.

"¿No deberías estar en el _bullpen_ calentando o algo así? Pero sólo estas tonteando aquí, y el otro tipo incluso está durmiendo"

Eijun miró a su lado y se encontró con Furuya roncando tranquilamente en el banquillo.

"No tiene sentido…" El muchacho de primer año que se encontraba al lado de Kanemaru se veía abatido. "Tojo está en el montículo en estos momentos, pero sólo mírenlo. Su equipo logró quedar entre los 4 primeros en las nacionales, pero está siendo bateado en cada lanzamiento… se está derrumbando. Estos dos no tendrán una oportunidad."

"Cierto… no tenemos oportunidad… sólo hemos estado aquí por un mes…"

"Estas entradas nunca terminarán…"

Pero al final, después de ser anotados 12 veces en la primera entrada, los pitcher de primer año se las arreglaron para ponchar al tercer bateador. Nerviosos, los defensores de primer año prácticamente huyeron hacia las bancas a cambiar de equipo.

Desafortunadamente, la sensación de alivio no les duró mucho cuando Tanba consiguió ponchar nuevamente a otros tres bateadores.

"¡Strike!, ¡bateador fuera! ¡Tres _out_, cambien posiciones!"

"Esto es una locura" gimió uno de primer año.

"Así que esto es el béisbol de preparatoria..."

Sin embargo, el entrenador Kataoka parecía haber percibido lo rápido que estaba bajando la moral de los de primero.

"¡Cambiaremos al pitcher y a los _jardineros_!"

Viéndose absolutamente derrotado, y con sudor brillando en su sien, Tojo regresó a las bancas. Sin siquiera tener la energía para desearles suerte, colapsó en el asiento. El nuevo pitcher y jardineros caminaron hacia sus posiciones, mostrando un ligero temblor en sus movimientos.

Y ellos también no tardaron en desmoronarse, y fueron destruidos.

Eijun hizo una mueca cuando los mayores anotaron su vigésimo primera carrera.

_Entiendo por qué el entrenador lo hace, pero aún así, esto es un completo abuso…_

"**¡Cambio de pitcher! ¡Furuya Satoru, sube al montículo!"**

Ante el sonido de su nombre, como un vampiro saliendo de su ataúd, Furuya se levantó. Con su guante en mano, caminó con serenidad hacia el montículo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Eijun sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa. De lo que recordaba, el Furuya-de-primer-año tenía un terrible control y cero fuerza mental – pero lo que siempre había importado era su velocidad. Eijun había obtenido la posición de estrella en su tercer año, pero había tenido que luchar duro por ello.

_El Furuya de ahora es nada comparado con lo que finalmente se convertirá… pero aún debería poder darles un susto a esos tipos._

Pisando fuerte en el montículo, Furuya envió la pelota destellando hacia el bateador, quien solo pudo observar con horror cuando esta pasó de largo.

Con un espantoso y aplastante sonido, se precipitó hacia un lado del guante del cátcher antes de que se alzara con brusquedad, golpeando al muchacho en la mitad inferior de su máscara protectora. Quien dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa y cayó hacia atrás.

Aturdidos, todos observaban sin moverse, hasta que de repente –

"¿Cómo está tu mano?" El entrenado se arrodilló ante el cátcher de primer año para sostener su brazo.

"Creo – Creo que – _¡ow!_" El muchacho soltó un siseo de dolor, cuando el entrenador sujetó su muñeca.

"Puede ser un esguince" dijo el entrenador, estudiándolo con su mirada experta. "Enfríalo y anda a la enfermería inmediatamente después"

"S-sí, señor." El muchacho se puso de pie temblorosamente.

"¡Tú!" El entrenador señaló a Kanemaru, quien se estremeció. "Ayúdalo"

"¡Sí señor!"

Luego el entrenador dirigió su mirada hacia Furuya, que se veía algo perdido.

"Estás aprobado, Furuya" dijo. "Practicarás con el primer equipo a partir de mañana"

Eijun cerró sus ojos. Recordaba que esto también había sucedido en el pasado. Aunque había sido algo diferente a lo reciente. El entrenador había sido golpeado en el rostro en ese entonces, pero supuso que la fuerza del viento había sido distinta en esta ocasión.

"Quería lanzar un poco más… pero como sea" Escuchó decir a Furuya. "De esta forma podré formar una batería con Miyuki-senpai"

Los ojos de Eijun se abrieron de golpe.

"¡Espere un momento, por favor, señor –!" Entendiendo repentinamente lo que ello significaba, los de tercer año empezaron a protestar. "¡Sólo ha hecho un lanzamiento! Si tan solo fueran tres… o incluso dos, podríamos descubrir su estilo"

"Quiero dejarlo continuar…" El entrenador acomodó su gorra. "Pero ninguno de los cátcher de primero que he visto el día de hoy pueden ser capaces de atrapar sus lanzamientos."

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió a lo largo de la banca de los de primero.

"**¡Cambio de pitcher y cátcher!"**

Mientras el siguiente pitcher y cátcher se apresuraban a ir a sus posiciones, Eijun mantenía la vista fija en sus manos. Tan fuertemente cerradas, que adquirieron una tonalidad blanca y empezaron a temblar.

"_De esta forma podré formar una batería con Miyuki-senpai."_

* * *

><p>Aunque Furuya sólo había lanzado una vez, su pelota había logrado interrumpir el avance de los de tercer año. En las siguientes tercera y cuarta entrada, el número de puntos que anotaron descendió drásticamente.<p>

_Han perdido su impulso._

Kazuya sonrió, recordando lo que el de primero le había dicho el día anterior.

"_No pienso dejar que nadie batee mis lanzamientos… si lo logro, ¿serías mi cátcher?"_

"¡Haha!" rio para sí mismo. "Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió."

Cuando la ofensiva y defensiva intercabiaron posiciones nuevamente, Kazuya notó que el entrenador había dejado de prestar mucha atención al juego.

_¡Haha! Si él ha perdido el interés en el juego, apuesto que está pensando que ha conseguido un buen resultado hoy._

Con la forma en la que Tanba estaba lanzando, y con Furuya uniéndose al primer equipo, Kazuya podría afirmar que el entrenador había decidido a quienes usar para el torneo de Kantö. Eso probablemente significaba que pronto detendría el partido, especialmente desde que los de primer año prácticamente no tenían alguna chance de ganar siquiera un sólo punto.

_Y el entrenador debe saber que en estos momentos todos se encuentran en su punto de quiebre… un poco más, y serán aplastados de forma irreversible._

Luciendo como la trinchera de una zona de guerra, los de primer año se veían totalmente demacrados.

Un zumbido resonó cuando Furuya se levantó y abandonó las bancas. Parecía como si estuviera renunciando al juego y retirándose temprano.

"¿Estás seguro de eso, novato monstruoso? Kazuya preguntó burlonamente, cuando Furuya pasó por su lado. "No vas a ver hasta el final…"

"… Ya se acabó." Furuya se encogió de hombros. "Un solo hombre no puede llevar al equipo a la victoria. El béisbol no es tan simple…"

"**¡Ambos equipos fórmense!"**

Kazuya giró para observar al entrenador levantar una mano, señalando el fin del partido.

"¿Lo ves?" Los labios de Furuya se curvaron. "El partido acabó" Y se retiró.

_Bueno, eso fue un decepcionante final…_

Kazuya se puso de pie y se estiró.

_Al final, supongo que el único de primer año que resultó interesante este año es Furu –_

"General… **¡entrenador!"** Una voz rugió. **"¡No he lanzado aún!"**

Kazuya parpadeó con sorpresa – era Sawamura. Se veía sonrojado, parado ante el hombre mayor, quien le dirigía una gélida mirada.

_Bueno bueno… ¿Pero qué es esto?_

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el entrenador.

"¡Mi nombre es Sawamura Eijun!" gritó sin dar marcha atrás, para la sorpresa de Kazuya. "¡Soy de la prefectura de Nagano y mi cumpleaños es el 15 de Mayo! ¡Mi tipo de sangre es O! **¡Y seré la estrella de Seidou!**"

_... demasiada información, pero ese es el espíritu._

"El partido ha terminado, Sawamura…" Se quejó uno de primer año.

"Cierto, sólo déjalo pasar…"

"¡Sé que no soy el único que todavía no ha jugado!" Sawamura se dio la vuelta. "¿Lo han olvidado? ¡Este es un partido para probarnos a nosotros mismos! ¡Es _su_ chance de mostrarles a todos! ¿No quieren jugar con el equipo? ¿No quieren jugar más béisbol? ¿Si aún no han salido a jugar, pueden mantener su cabeza en alto y decir con honestidad que lo dieron todo? ¡**¿Realmente van a rendirse ahora?!**"

"Cállate…" Otro de primer año, frunció el ceño. "¿No eres tú el que lo ha intentando menos que todos nosotros?"

"¡Sí… a diferencia de ti, no estamos aquí sólo porque nos da la gana!"

"Ni siquiera tenemos algún cátcher más"

El entrenador Kataoka, que había estado escuchando – impasible – la conversación de los de primer año, miró alrededor.

"¿Es eso cierto? ¿Dónde están los otros cátcher?"

"Están todos enfriándose en las bancas, entrenador…"

El rostro de Sawamura se llenó de desilusión. Su boca se abrió, como si fuera a decir algo – y luego se cerró. Toda su energía parecía haberlo abandonado en un solo instante, y luciendo completamente derrotado, se dio la vuelta.

_Vamos… si te ves de esa forma, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, ¿verdad?_

"Entrenador, atraparé sus lanzamientos" Exclamó Kazuya. "Aún tengo mi equipo conmigo de todos modos"

Ante el sonido de su voz, Sawamura giró. Encontrándose con su mirada, los ojos del menor se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Esto es un partido entre los de primer año y los jugadores de _reserva,_ Miyuki" dijo uno de tercero.

"No batearé, sólo estaré atrapando" dijo Kazuya, con una inocente sonrisa. "Vamos, ¿Qué podría hacer un pequeño cátcher como yo contra todos ustedes, muchachones?"

Los de segundo y tercer año le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

Pero al parecer las palabras de Sawamura habían provocado algún recuerdo dentro del entrenador.

"¿Y el resto de los de primer año?" Dirigió su siniestra mirada hacia las bancas. "¿Quieren continuar con el partido?"

Todos ellos, en silencio, se miraron con inquietud. Y luego –

"No estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido así de fácil" Exclamó uno de cabellera rubia. "¡Y no voy a perder ante este idiota!"

"Yo también… ¡No quiero que esto termine así!"

"¡Déjenos continuar, por favor! ¡Entrenador!"

"… ¿Por qué no mostraron ese espíritu en el campo desde el principio? Dijo el entrenador, aturdiendo a los de primer año y dejándolos en silencio. "En el béisbol de preparatoria, ¡no hay segundas oportunidades!" Giró y miró ferozmente a Kazuya, quién empezó a sudar. "Ponte tu equipo. Serás el cátcher" Y luego se dirigió a Sawamura, quién tragó saliva ruidosamente. "En esta última entrada, serás el pitcher…** así que apresúrate y sube al montículo."**

* * *

><p>Una vez que terminó de colocarse su equipo, Kazuya trotó hacia el montículo donde Sawamura se encontraba balanceando – una y otra vez – la <em>bolsa de resina<em> en su mano.

"Así que, ¿qué puedes lanzar?" Preguntó Kazuya, ocultando su boca con su guante. Sólo estaba preguntando para asegurarse, ya que recordó que la última vez que habían formado una batería, Sawamura había afirmado sólo tener _bolas rápidas_ en su repertorio. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el muchacho pareció pensarlo antes de responder.

"_Four-seam_ y _changeups…"_ Se veía preocupado, mientras evadía la mirada de Kazuya.

_¿Qué pasó con todo ese espíritu de hace un momento?_

Pero supuso que el de primer año se había emocionado en el momento. Y ahora – con la atención de todos centrada en él, y la presión de tener que cambiar el ritmo del partido, ¿Qué tipos de lanzamiento podría realizar?

"Eso es bueno. ¿Has aprendido a lanzar alguna _bola quebrada_?" Preguntó.

"…_cortadas."_

"Hiciste una pausa. ¿No le tienes confianza?"

"No es eso" dijo Sawamura, luciendo como si estuviera librando una lucha interna.

Kazuya alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Ya verás" El zurdo frunció los labios, claramente terminando con la explicación. Kazuya se encogió de hombros y regresó a su posición. Bajando su máscara, se arrodilló. Echando un vistazo al bateador, reconoció en él a un diestro de segundo año que tendía a jugar agresivamente.

Kazuya ubicó su guante en la esquina exterior del plato.

_Bueno, vamos a ver qué tiene._

Cuando Sawamura se preparaba para lanzar, Kazuya notó con interés que había refinado su desordenada técnica desde la última vez que lo había visto lanzar.

_Sin embargo…_

Su guante trató de atrapar la bola, que voló alto y lejos del plato.

"¡BOLA!"

Kazuya lanzó de regreso la pelota hacia Sawamura, quien la atrapó con una expresión vacía en su rostro.

_Bueno, eso no está bien._

No importaba cuán agresivo fuera el bateador, ese lanzamiento había sido demasiado obvio. Nadie abanicaría ante eso. Sawamura todavía necesitaba trabajar en su control.

"¡BOLA!"

Kazuya reprimió un suspiro. Esto no lograría nada. Sawamura estaba lanzando muy alto. Su postura era demasiado rígida. ¿Tal vez la presión de estar jugando en un partido real lo estaba afectando más de lo que esperaba?

Levantó la mirada hacia el bateador, quien empezaba a relajarse. Sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa, y con la cuenta yendo 2-0 a su favor, era claro que no abanicaría hasta que consiguiera un _strike._

Poniéndose de pie, Kazuya pidió tiempo antes de trotar hacia el montículo.

"¡Está bien… relájate!" le dijo, golpeando el pecho del muchacho con su guante. "Estás demasiado tenso, y eso está alterando tu objetivo. No pienses demasiado en eso y sólo lanza hacia mi guante. Recuerda, somos compañeros ahora."

"Compañeros…" Repitió Sawamura.

"Sí, así es"

Algo brillo en los ojos del pitcher por un instante – pero luego se esfumó. Sus hombros se hundieron.

"No puedo"

Los ojos de Kazuya se estrecharon.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?"

"No entiendes"

Kazuya podría haber sacudido los hombros del menor con frustración. Pero se dio cuenta que algo debía haberle sucedido para afectarlo de tal forma, pero la cuestión era que durante todo el mes pasado, el muchacho se había mantenido deambulando con desgano e indiferencia.

_No necesitamos a alguien que no quiere estar aquí._

"No, no entiendo" Espetó Kazuya. "¿Pero quién era el mocoso que quería convertirse en la estrella? ¿Para qué más viniste aquí?" Sawamura se congeló, y Kazuya supo que había acertado. "Estás pensándolo demasiado, Sawamura. Deja de tratar de usar tu cabeza y sólo mira a mi guante"

Por un segundo, el muchacho no reaccionó, y estaba por rendirse y marcharse cuando Sawamura asintió con la cabeza. Kazuya frotó su nuca y se encogió de hombros.

_Bueno, supongo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por él._

Retornó a su posición una vez más y se arrodilló.

Kazuya confiaba en el juicio de la asistente del entrenador – Rei. Sus reclutados, a pesar de verse aparentemente inexpertos, siempre habían sido los indicados – un buen ejemplo era su compañero de equipo Kuramochi, quien ahora era el mejor corredor de Seidou. No dudaba de lo que ella vio en Sawamura; y en realidad, él también había visto por sí mismo un poco del potencial latente del muchaho aquel día con Azuma.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuán genial fuera su talento o potencial, la más grandes barreras de todos eran finalmente, uno mismo. Si Sawamura no podía superar esto, a pesar de sus fuertes proclamaciones de convertirse en la estrella de Seidou, nunca podría siquiera pertenecer a la reserva del segundo equipo, ni mucho menos conseguir el codiciado número 1.

Kazuya suspiró. Bajando su mascara, echo un vistazo hacia el bateador para ver cómo le iba – y parpadeó. El bateador repentinamente se había puesto tenso, y sujetaba su bate fuertemente entre sus manos. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su brazo.

_¿Qué sucede con él?_

Automáticamente, la mirada de Kazuya se desvió hacia el montículo – y de inmediato encontró su respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron contra su voluntad, y no pudo apartar la mirada.

El pitcher parado sobre el montículo – ¿quién era él? ¿No era Sawamura… o sí?

Pero lo era.

… ¿cierto?

De no haber sido imposible, hubiera pensado que el pitcher de pie frente a él era una persona completamente distinta a la de dos minutos atrás. Pero no – seguía siendo Sawamura.

Sin embargo… sus ojos se veían completamente distintos. En su nueva apariencia, una mirada feroz se había apoderado de su rostro, completamente concentrado e implacable, como un león que se abalanza sobre su desconocida presa.

Kazuya nunca antes había experimentado ese tipo de intensidad proveniente de un pitcher. Lo más cercano a lo que lo podía relacionar, era la fuerza pura que Tetsu mostró luego de conseguir un _home-run_. Era lo que caracterizaba a los más temibles jugadores. Era la intensidad de un pitcher que poseía la máxima confianza en su habilidad para ponchar a un bateador – y la experiencia para demostrarlo. Era desafortunado, pero incluso su actual estrella Tanba nunca había mostrado tal intensidad en el montículo, y mucho menos Kawakami.

Pero eso era imposible. No había forma en la que un pitcher de primero pudiera poseer ese tipo de aura, en especial no un novato como Sawamura que acababa de llegar de un rincón del mundo para jugar en las grandes ligas por primera vez en su vida.

Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Sawamura se preparó para lanzar. Sus brazos se movieron hacia atrás. Miyuki entrecerró sus ojos; esta forma era un poco distinta de la que había visto hasta ahora. Se concentró en determinar que tipo de lanzamiento vendría – pero incluso cuando la pelota voló hacia adelante, el brazo de Sawamura nunca quedó totalmente a la vista, en vez de eso, se movió como un látigo en el aire.

Pero antes de siquiera poder darse una idea de lo que significaba, la pelota se había estrellado contra su guante, con un chasquido similar al de un disparo que resonó en todo el campo. Prácticamente podía ver humo saliendo de su guante en una clara muestra de la fuerza que había utilizado en ese lanzamiento.

"… **¡Strike!"**

Por un momento, el silencio reinó entre los aturdidos espectadores. Y luego, en un estallido, los susurros llenaron el lugar.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Fue bastante rápida, ¿cierto?"

"Aunque no tan rápida como la del primer muchacho…"

"¿Cuál era su nombre?"

_Oye, oye… ¿qué fue eso? Eso por lo menos iba a 140 km/h…_

Lanzó la pelota de regreso hacia Sawamura, quien la atrapó y giró calmadamente para acomodar su gorra.

Así que además de su irregular forma de lanzar, también tenía velocidad y potencia. ¿Y cómo iba su control y variedad?

Kazuya ubicó su guante en la esquina interna del plato, y cuando el rostro de Sawamura se tensó, supo que el menor de alguna manera sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Asintió, y con la misma ardiente intensidad, y antes de que se diera cuenta, una _bola cortada_ se abrió camino hacia el plato y se estrelló contra su guante. El bateador se mantuvo inmóvil en la caja de bateo, la ansiedad lo había dominado, y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro al igual que una vela derritiéndose ante el calor.

"**¡Strike!"**

Kazuya lanzó la pelota de regresó hacia Sawamura, quien la atrapó y acomodó su gorra una vez más. Sintiendo como una sonrisa involuntaria se formaba en sus labios, ubicó su guante exactamente en el centro del plato. Ese tercer lanzamiento sellaría el partido. Si es que podía hacerlo nuevamente…

Un pie se estrelló contra en montículo, y antes de que el brazo de Sawamura se hiciera completamente visible, otra pelota había salido disparada hacia el bateador. Desesperado, empezó a abanicar – pero antes de que pudiera completar el _swing_, la pelota ya se encontraba – humeando ardientemente – en el guante de Kazuya.

"**¡Tercer Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**

"Buen lanzamiento" exclamó hacia Sawamura, quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión vacía en su rostro – pero en ese instante, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del menor, sorprendiéndolo. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alzó su brazo y restregó fuertemente la manga de su camiseta contra su rostro.

Después bajó su brazo y por lo que pareció ser la primera vez en muchos años, el rostro de Sawamura se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

Kazuya sacudió su cabeza; debió haber confundido una gota de sudor con lágrimas. Qué inusual en él.

_Pero así está mucho mejor._

Después de ver a Sawamura lanzar contra Azuma algunos meses atrás, creyó haber podido predecir el crecimiento del muchacho. Sawamura vendría a Seidö, fallaría miserablemente y se daría cuenta de sus limitaciones, luego trabajaría duro para superarlas. Con una cantidad adecuada de cuidadoso entrenamiento y formación, y asumiendo que su talento era el que se esperaba, podría alcanzar el nivel de una estrella para su tercer, o incluso segundo año. Un verdadero diamante en bruto – pero uno que no estaría listo a tiempo para formar una batería con Miyuki.

O por lo menos, eso había sido lo que pensó que sucedería. Pero luego de la actuación de hace un momento… bueno. Eso lo cambiaba todo.

Kazuya sintió sus labios ensancharse para formar una de sus sonrisas distintivas.

_Puede que tengamos un verdadero monstruo en nuestras manos._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No se preocupen. Eijun será impresionante, pero no pisoteará a todos en su camino (eso volvería muy aburridos los partidos). Después de todo, incluso Narumiya tiene problemas lidiando con Seidou. También me concentré completamente en los lanzamientos, pero para los partidos futuros mostraré más de las otras cosas también (una vez que Eijun entre al primer equipo, con personajes que tienen nombres reales).

* * *

><p><strong>-Glosario-<strong>

Rosin bag – _Bolsa de resina_ Bolsa de algodón rellena de polvo de resina, típicamente usada para eliminar el sudor de las manos, y de tal forma conseguir un mejor control.

*Limpiador – Nombre que se le da al cuarto bateador.

Lanzamientos:

-_Four-seam – 4 costuras:_ Una bola rápida caracterizada por su velocidad (usualmente) un poco curva, lo que significa que no engaña a los jugadores pero sí los desafía en su tiempo de reacción. Si un bateador puede predecirlo, podrá batear fácilmente. Sin embargo, el _four-seam_ de Eijun se mueve como una _bola quebrada_ debido a su inusual forma de lanzar.

_-Changeup - Cambio de velocidad: _Una bola rápida _con poca velocidad_. Es lanzada de la misma forma que una bola rápida pero el tiempo de llegada hacia el plato es menor. Comúnmente usada por los pitcher para engañar y desordenar el tiempo de bateo.

_-Cutter - Cortada:_ Una bola rápida que se quiebra hacia el lado del guante del pitcher mientras llega hacia el plato; los bateadores pasan un mal rato tratando de golpearla con el punto óptimo del bate, y usualmente resulta en un suave contacto y una fácil eliminación_._

**-(canon) Datos del Pitcher Sawamura Eijun-**

Velocidad (2/5)

Control (3/5)

Resistencia (4/5)

Cutter: Lv4

Changeup Lv3

**-(TTOL) Datos del Pitcher Sawamura Eijun-**

Velocidad (5/5)

Control (5/5)

Resistencia (4/5)

Cutter Lv5

Changeup Lv4

Four-seamer: Lv5

**-Notas de Interés-**

*140 km/h es alrededor de 87 mph, lo cual ya es excepcional para los de preparatoria. Furuya puede lanzar a aproximadamente 150 km/h (~93 mph) lo cual es sorprendente (y es por eso que todos siempre se ven sorprendidos en el canon). Es especialmente sorprendente porque recién están en primer año y aún no alcanzan su máximo potencial. Un muchacho de preparatoria que puede lanzar a un rango de 120 km/h (~75 mph) sería considerado promedio. Creo que en el canon, los lanzamientos de Sawamura bordean esa velocidad.

En MLB, los lanzamientos más veloces registrados fueron a 169.1 km/h (~105.1 mph), realizado por Aroldis Chapman (Cincinnati Reds).*

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Me tomó mucho más de lo que creí, pero finalmente lo logré. Mantuve algunos términos de béisbol en su idioma original, y otros no. En fin, me he dado cuenta que no me resulta sencillo transmitir el mensaje que recibo de cada capítulo en el idioma original, pero he tratado de mantener la mayor parte y espero que se haya podido entender._(Igual siempre es muuuucho mejor leer el original *-*)_ Sin más, hasta pronto. o/


	4. Capítulo IV

**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Endou-senpai no quería nada y Zono-senpai quería un calpico… ¿no?<em>

Encogiendo los hombros, Haruichi presionó el botón de aquella bebida, la cual cayó con un seco golpeteo metálico. Cuando se inclinó para recogerlo, sintió unos ligeros pasos detrás de él.

"Haha… ¿haciendo los mandados para tus superiores?"

Haruichi se enderezó y volteó a ver a su hermano mayor. Este se encontraba apoyado en la pared, dando leves sorbos a un jugo, con su indescifrable sonrisa de siempre.

"Hoy la atención se centró en aquellos dos pitcher… pero, bateaste y corriste bien. Además fuiste el único que anotó al final."

Luego de que Sawamura empezó a lanzar, los de primer año se las arreglaron para anotar dos carreras contra los mayores. Haruichi robó dos bases después de lograr batear fuertemente hacia la zona exterior, consiguiendo así, una de las carreras.

"Ah…" Dijo Haruichi sonrojado, sintiéndose halagado ante el cumplido. "Sólo fue suerte"

"Nunca esperé que ingresaras a la misma preparatoria que yo" continuó Ryousuke, acercándose. "Aunque siempre me hayas seguido en todo. Pero si vas a seguir intentando copiarme, nunca podrás superarme" Aún sonriendo, continuó su camino. "No subestimes este lugar… no es tan sencillo como imaginas" Sin mirar atrás, lanzó la caja vacía de su jugo hacia el contenedor más cercano.

Haruichi permaneció inmóvil, mirando fijamente como su hermano se marchaba.

_Hermano…_

* * *

><p>La oscuridad reinaba en el exterior, contrastando con las luces que iluminaban las canchas de entrenamiento interno. Sin embargo, se encontraban vacías – o deberían estarlo, sino fuera por cierto muchacho alto de primer año que lo miraba expectante.<p>

"Uh…pedirme que atrape tus lanzamientos ahora" Kazuya suspiró, golpeando su puño contra el interior de su guante. "Ya eres parte del primer equipo, ¿no? Dentro de poco practicaremos juntos muy seguido." Hizo una pausa, y agregó con una sonrisa de lado. "O acaso… ¿te sientes nervioso debido a Sawamura?"

Furuya, con su expresión taciturna de siempre, no respondió. Sin embargo, para su regocijo, Kazuya observó como las manos del menor apretaron con más fuerza la pelota. Sin poder contenerse, lo incitó nuevamente.

"Ahora te arrepientes de no haberte quedado hasta el final, ¿no?"

"No realmente" contestó Furuya, finalmente. "No me interesa observar juegos en los que no soy el pitcher"

_Eso es lo que dice – pero puedo asegurar que lo está molestando._

Cuando Furuya iba a empezar a lanzar, repentinamente se detuvo.

"Escogí venir aquí para encontrar mi lugar… así que por favor, no me decepciones Miyuki-senpai."

Kazuya parpadeó, desconcertado.

_¿Decepcionarlo…?_

"¡Haha!" Dejó escapar una risa, mientras preparaba su guante para la recepción. Esa había sido la última reacción que hubiera esperado por parte del menor. "Eres alguien interesante, eso es seguro. ¡Me agradas!"

_Tiene el espíritu adecuado para un pitcher._

* * *

><p>"¿Está segura de esto?" preguntó Öta dudando, mientras sacaba las llaves del almacén de su bolsillo trasero. "Las luces están apagadas y las puertas con seguro"<p>

"El entrenador Kataoka tiene el hábito de reflexionar sobre los asuntos relacionados al equipo en este lugar" explicó Rei, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Si usted lo dice…" Tanteando la cerradura en la oscuridad por algunos segundos, un audible _click_ se dejó oír cuando la llave giró sobre el picaporte. "Aquí vamos."

La puerta se abrió e ingresaron – a donde, efectivamente, se encontraba sentado el entrenador Kataoka, fumando un cigarrillo en medio de la habitación.

"¡Así que aquí estaba, entrenador Kataoka!" – exclamó Öta. Sin decir palabra alguna, Rei encendió el interruptor, y una incómoda luz iluminó la pequeña estancia.

"¿Qué piensan del juego de hoy?" preguntó el entrenador, sin más preámbulos.

Rei contuvo una sonrisa.

_Como siempre, directo al grano._

"Bueno, a pesar de que el marcador mostró una abrumadora derrota…al final hubo jugadores excepcionales, ¿no es así?" Öta respondió con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "Estaba el pequeño en la segunda base… el hermano menor de Kominato, ¿cierto? Él mostró una buena hablidad de bateo. Furuya Satoru, quien silenció a toda la multitud con un solo lanzamiento… y finalmente, Sawamura Eijun. Ninguno de los bateadores pudo siquiera abanicar ante sus lanzamientos, y más aún con aquella presencia que mostró en el montículo. Y el hecho de que sea zurdo sólo fue la cereza en el pastel."

"Usted fue la que reclutó a Sawamura, ¿no es así, Takashima?" La mirada penetrante del entrenador se centró en Rei, quien asintió.

"Como siempre, tiene buen ojo para encontrar talentos" Öta la elogió. "No me había percatado de su presencia hasta el partido de hoy, por lo que me sorprendió completamente."

_A ambos, Öta._

Aunque, en realidad, Rei había sido la más sorprendida de entre todos los que presenciaron los lanzamientos del muchacho. Lo que sea que ella hubiera estado esperando de Sawamura – o incluso, lo que hubiera deseado que hiciera – definitivamente, no había sido _eso_.

"Planeo que Sawamura debute en el Torneo de Kantou" anunció Kataoka.

"¿Qué?" Öta lucía sorprendido. "Entiendo su deseo de usarlo, ¿pero no deberíamos confirmar que lo de hoy no fue sólo un golpe de suerte?"

"Hace un momento dijo que lo sorprendió completamente" señaló Rei.

"Sí, pero puede que él sea de los que muestran un desempeño inestable" dijo Öta, preocupado. "Quiero decir, él definitivamente no estaba lanzando de esa forma antes, ¿no es así?"

Hubo una pausa, y Rei tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Sin embargo –

"No fue un golpe de suerte" afirmó Kataoka. "Pude saberlo por su tercer lanzamiento. Con su engañosa forma… él usa su mano derecha para formar un muro, concentrando la fuerza de su cuerpo mientras libera su muñeca izquierda en el último momento. Y con aquellos movimientos naturales de sus lanzamientos, si fuera emparejado con el cátcher adecuado, podría ser imparable."

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron aún más debido a la sorpresa; el entrenador no era el tipo de persona que exageraba o decía cosas en las cuales no creyera completamente.

"La pregunta es, ¿por qué no había lanzado de esa forma hasta el día de hoy?" Kataoka miró a Rei, quien acomodó sus gafas con inquietud. "¿Era así cuando lo reclutaste?"

"No, entrenador" admitió Rei. "Observé que tenía talento y reconocí su presencia cuando lo vi jugar en su antigua escuela, pero sus habilidades eran nada comparado con lo que vimos hoy. Si no fuera imposible, podría afirmar que el Sawamura que vimos hoy era alguien completamente distinto al de aquella vez." Hizo una pausa, pensativa. "O más bien… hoy sus lanzamientos fueron… como si hubieran sido hechos por una versión mejorada de él mismo."

Con el ceño fruncido, Kataoka apagó su cigarrrillo presionándolo contra el cenicero.

"De todos modos, planeo usar a Sawamura y Tanba como pitcher iniciales en los partidos antes del verano. Y en cuanto a Furuya…" Rei y Öta parpadearon soprendidos. "Lo dejaré debutar en el torneo de Kantou también. Eso le dará al partido un cierre interesante."

Sin poder contener su creciente emoción, las manos de Rei se apretaron alrededor de ella. El equipo de béisbol de Seidou en los últimos años, se había vuelto muy conocido por su defensa de hierro y su fuerte alineación de bateadores; pero al no contar con un confiable pitcher estrella para derribar la ofensiva de los oponentes, habían fallado en avanzar hacia su meta en Koushien.

Pero ahora, si Sawamura y Furuya pudieran mantenerse a la altura de las expectativas en la alineación de lanzamientos, sumándose a Tanba, entonces...

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde cuando Kazuya finalmente logró deshacerse del insistente muchacho de primer año.<p>

Luego de que el cátcher atrapara con facilidad su violenta _bola rápida_, el exceso de confianza de Furuya desapareció y se aferró a Kazuya pidiéndole que atrapara para él. Sin embargo, el menor tuvo que contentarse sólo con 10 lanzamientos más, antes de ir a dormir.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Kazuya subió pesadamente las escaleras hacia su dormitorio en el segundo piso, en busca de un poco de merecida privacidad. Había compartido dormitorio con Azuma en su primer año en Seidou, pero ahora que el descomunal bateador se había ido, tenía el lugar para él solo.

Buscando su llave en su bolsillo, empezó a preguntarse cómo invertiría el resto de su noche.

_Tal vez vaya por una pocari sweat a la máquina expendedora… y por una revista de Kuramochi –_

Repentinamente, Kazuya detuvo su avance al divisar una figura acurrucuda delante de su puerta. Tenía puesta la gorra de Seidö, y se encontraba sentada con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, haciendo imposible el verle el rostro. A juzgar por su quietud, se había quedado dormido.

Meditando sobre qué hacer, Kazuya se rascó el cuello.

Y luego, decidiéndose, le dio un fuerte puntapié.

Al instante, el muchachó soltó un grito de dolor y sacudió su cabeza mientras se incorporaba con rapidez.

"¿Sawamura? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Por un segundo, el de primer año lucía perdido, mirando a Kazuya con una extraña y confundida expresión. Y luego, su rostro se iluminó.

"¡Miyuki!"

"Es Miyuki-_senpai_ para ti" dijo el cátcher con una sonrisa de lado. "¿Qué estás haciendo afuera de mi habitación?"

"Bueno… Quería verte" respondió Sawamura, casual. Kazuya parpadeó.

… _Soy realmente popular con los pitcher de este año, ¿no?_

Notando que el de primer año – vestido ligeramente con shorts y polo – empezaba a tiritar a causa del frío nocturno, se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos adentro entonces" dijo, sujetando su llave. Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sawamura. "Sólo si… me traes una bebida de la máquina expendedora."

Para su sorpresa, el menor aceptó de inmediato y sin más demora, corrió escaleras abajo.

Kazuya cruzó sus brazos, perplejo.

_Es más obediente de lo que pensé._

Para cuando Sawamura regresó, Kazuya ya vestía ropa más cómoda y había cambiado sus lentes deportivos por el de todos los días. Estaba hojeando distraídamente una vieja noticia en una revista de deportes, cuando el de primero irrumpió en la habitación con bebidas y snacks entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué hizo que tardaras tanto?" preguntó Kazuya, agarrando una lata. Para su sorpresa, vio que Sawamura había comprado su bebida favorita.

"Fui atrapado por Kuramochi-senpai" se quejó Sawamura, lanzando el resto de los artículos en la cama libre. "Me dio una verdadera paliza."

"Déjame adivinar – ¿por atreverte a ponchar a tres superiores seguidos sin ninguna advertencia?" Abriendo la lata, Kazuya empezó a tomar la bebida.

"Nah… encontró mi celular y ahora piensa que tengo una novia en mi ciudad o algo así…"

Sorprendido, Kazuya se ahogó con el líquido por algunos segundos y empezó a toser.

"¿Estás bien?" Sawamura sonaba preocupado. Avergonzado, se limpió la boca.

"Haha… no has escuchado esto de mi, pero en realidad Kuramochi es bastante tímido con las chicas de nuestra edad" dijo, aclarando su garganta. "Ni siquiera puede hablar con las mánagers"

Una expresión de incrédulo regocijo se formó en el rostro de Sawamura.

"¡Así que por eso siempre me molesta con lo de Wakana!"

_¿Es ella la novia?_

"En todo caso…" Kazuya colocó la lata vacía en el piso. "¿Qué sucedió hoy?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Al estar Sawamura intentando abrir una bolsa de patatas fritas con su boca, su pregunta sonó mas bien como un "_¿Ageteredieres?_"

"Eras una persona completamente distinta hoy en el montículo" Kazuya lo provocó, apuntando hacia él con una alegre sonrisa. "¿Acaso mis palabras te motivaron o algo así?"

"Oh… sí, lo hicieron" Sawamura metió una patata frita en su boca y empezó a masticar ruidosamente.

Kazuya parpadeó nuevamente.

¿Te importa explicarlo con más detalle?

"Supongo que… Me di cuenta que estaba pensando demasiado en todo. Que no había necesidad de pensar en otra cosa, pues de todas formas no soy bueno en eso. Lo mejor que puedo hacer, lo mejor que alguien puede esperar de mí, es simplemente lanzar tan bien como pueda, e ir a Koushien con el resto del equipo… es lo que entendí, al menos. Y cualquier cosa que pase después… que pase." Con una expresión pensativa, Sawamura echó otra patata frita a su boca.

"¿Oh?" preguntó Miyuki mitad-bromeando, mientras intentaba agarrar una patata. "¿Así que piensas que puedes llevarnos a Koushien?"

"Lo haré" aseguró Sawamura, ofreciéndole la bolsa.

El de segundo año se detuvo y miró hacia el muchacho, evaluándolo. Aunque los restos de patata alrededor de su boca le quitaban seriedad, algo en la expresión de Sawamura le decía que tenía una fe absoluta en lo que acababa de decir.

…_Diría que él sólo estaba hablando por hablar, pero viendo la forma en la que lanzó hoy, él en realidad podría llevar más lejos esa afirmación._

Repentinamente, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta que atrajeron la atención de ambos.

"_**¡Sawamura! ¡Sé que estás ahí!"**_la voz inconfundible de Kuramochi provino del exterior. _**"¡Las luces se apagan en diez! Y si tratas de encenderlas cuando regreses, ¡te golpearé!"**_

"¡Ya voy!" Sawamura se puso de pie de un salto, y la bolsa de patatas que había estado comiendo cayó, esparciendo migajas por todo el piso. "Ah… maldición…"

"_**¡Eran diez SEGUNDOS! ¡Hyahaha!"**_

"Sawamura…"

"¡Lo siento Miyuki-senpai!" El de primer año juntó sus manos en un gesto de disculpa mientras corría hacia la puerta. "¡Puedes quedarte con lo demás! Es tu favorito, ¿no?"

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Sin palabras, Kazuya miró la puerta cerrada – y luego sacudió su cabeza. Se giró hacia los empaques restantes que estaban sobre la cama.

_Como si supiera cuál es mi –_

Se detuvo y observó fijamente el inconfundible empaque de color blanco y marrón cerca a la almohada. La imagen de una galleta de chocolate con forma de hamburguesa, se encontraba grabada en la parte superior…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando los de primer año corrían alrededor del campo de béisbol, todos podían notar el radical cambio de temperamento del muchaho que corría a la cabeza del grupo.<p>

A pesar de que siempre se había mantenido con el grupo, usualmente corría en el medio, con un aura tan oscura y sombría que nadie se le había acercado. Pero esa mañana, estaba liderando al grupo con una suave – y cada vez más forzada – sonrisa en su rostro, y con una actitud tan desagradablemente animada que los demás querían darle una buena patada.

"Felicitaciones por entrar al primer equipo, Sawamura" dijo Haruichi, jadeando mientras se esforzaba por manterse a la par con el pitcher.

"¡Oh! ¡Harucchi!" dijo Eijun, alzando su mano a modo de saludo. "Llámame Eijun"

"¿Somos lo suficientemente cercanos para eso?" Preguntó Haruichi, tan directo como siempre.

A pesar de que se habían animado mutuamente en el partido de práctica del día anterior, no habían hablado mucho desde su primera conversación.

"Lo seremos" repuso Eijun, sin inmutarse. "En fin, qué mal que estés en el segundo equipo. Pero sé que con tus habilidades, conseguirás entrar al primer equipo pronto, ¡no te preocupes!"

"Gracias" dijo Haruichi, con una sonrisa.

"**Los de primer año, Furuya y Sawamura" **Eijun reaccionó ante el sonido de su nombre por el altavoz.** "Vengan a las bancas lo antes posible."**

Secretamente aliviado por tener que dejar de correr, Eijun se dirigió hacia las bancas. Para su sorpresa, la asistente del entrenador: Rei, Miyuki y Miyauchi – el otro cátcher del primer equipo – se encontraban esperándolos.

Ladeando su cabeza con confusión, Eijun miró alrededor, pero no había nadie más ahí.

_¿Miyauchi? ¿Dónde está…?_

"Desde ahora, ustedes dos seguirán el menú de práctica de un pitcher" Rei sostuvo dos hojas de papel. "La cantidad de entrenamiento que llevarán será el doble que de los demás. Buena suerte. Y también… ambos podrían lanzar en el torneo de Kantou la siguiente semana, así que quiero que confirmen señales con los cátcher"

"Sí señora" dijo Furuya. Giró hacia Miyuki e inclinó su cabeza. "Estaré bajo tu cuidado"

Sin embargo, sin responder, Miyuki sonrió con incomodidad. Rei carraspeó.

"Ah, no, Furuya" dijo, para la sorpresa de todos. "Estarás con Miyauchi. Sawamura con Miyuki."

Alzando su cabeza, los ojos de Furuya se abrieron de par en par. Miró de un cátcher hacia otro, con una expresión perdida en el rostro.

"Órdenes del entrenador, Furuya" dijo Miyuki.

"Pero…"

"He visto tus lanzamientos, sabes" Miyauchi se veía irritado. "Si velocidad es todo lo que tienes, también puedo atraparlas. He practicado con máquinas de 150 km."

"Y-Ya veo…"

Rei giró hacia Eijun, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

"Así que, ¿Sawamura? Estás bien con Miyuki, ¿no?" Ella sonrió, acomodando sus gafas.

"Um…" empezó Eijun, con lentitud. "¿Dónde está Chris-senpai?"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Un capítulo corto (transicional, básicamente solo hace un recuento del capítulo 17) que termina con algo de suspenso que sé, han de haber estado preguntándose.

Acerca de este capítulo –

Obviamente le di a Miyuki un cuarto para él sólo… hehe. Puede que no tenga sentido debido a que ellos muestran a Sawamura compartiendo la habitación con otras dos personas, pero me tomé la libertad de afirmar que él y Azuma compartían una habitación doble.

En cuanto a Kuramochi, en realidad no tengo idea si nunca ha hablado con algunas de las mánagers, pero me parece lógico considerando la forma en la que actúa con respecto a Wakana.

Tengo la seguridad de que lo han notado, pero mi forma de usar los nombres de los personajes depende de quién tenga el punto de vista (POV) en cada sección. La persona que tenga el POV siempre será referida por su nombre, y las otras personas que interactúen con ella serán llamadas ya sea por su nombre o su apellido, dependiendo del nivel de familiaridad.

Y también, tengan en mente que en cualquier momento que estén hablando entre ellos, probablemente esté usando los honoríficos japoneses como "-kun" y "-san" pero no los estoy considerando por el bien del flujo de la historia. El único honorífico que uso es "senpai"

* * *

><p><strong>-Glosario-<strong>

Southpaw = Un pitcher zurdo. Los pitcher zurdos tienen ventaja en el béisbol debido a que muchos bateadores están acostumbrados a pitcher diestros.

_Acerca de la forma de lanzar de Sawamura - _Es la misma que en el canon, la cual por si no recuerdan, es una forma realmente difícil de lanzar. Sawamura es capaz de llevarlo a cabo gracias a sus excepcionales extremidades flexibles. Es una aterradora forma porque los bateadores no pueden predecir cuando la pelota vendrá volando hacia ellos, haciendo que se vea más rápida de lo que realmente es.

Torneo de Kantou = Un torneo de béisbol que se lleva a cabo dos veces al año, en primavera y otoño. La región metropolitana de Tokyo sólo participa en primavera.

**-Notas de Interés-**

*En MLB, uno de los mejores pitcher zurdos de todos los tiempos es Randy Johnson (San Francisco Giants, 2009) quien tiene un promedio de carreras limpias de 3.29. En su carrera, lanzó 37 shotouts (_cuando __el otro equipo no anota ninguna carrera_) y tiene el mayor número de strikeouts entre los pitcher zurdos (4,875).*

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Este capítulo fue un poco más corto, pero intenso. Terminé la traducción de este cap un poco antes de lo que planeaba porque me tomaré dos semanas para terminar todos mis trabajos de la universidad. Aunque probablemente esté avanzando en mis tiempos libres xD Es que es imposible resistirse a esta hermosa historia. (L) Muero de ganas por la siguiente actualización del FF original~

En fin, hasta la próxima. :D

_P.D. Gracias a los que dejaron un review ;) esta traducción no sería posible sin la historia que escribió PK Samurai. Crucemos deditos para que actualice pronto. :3 y ¡que viva el MiSawa! o/_


	5. Capítulo V

**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO V<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana, bajo el inmenso cielo azul, los integrantes del equipo de béisbol de Seidou se encontraban reunidos. Todos sin excepción, observaban la figura que estaba frente a ellos: incluso a través de las gafas oscuras, la mirada de acero del entrenador Kataoka era inconfundible.<p>

"¡Escuchen! Aún quedan dos meses para el torneo de verano. No podemos continuar entrenando sin ningún objetivo. El primer paso para escalar una colina… el primer paso para escalar el Monte Fuji… puede ser el mismo primer paso, pero la determinación necesaria para cada uno es diferente. Así que… **¿Qué montaña deberíamos escalar?**"

Antes sus palabras, una mezcla de determinación y emoción apareció en los rostros de todos los muchachos.

"¡Día tras día, deben esforzarse al máximo para alcanzar sus objetivos! ¡Siempre y cuando mantengan en alto sus espíritus de lucha, **el entrenamiento de los días venideros nunca deberá fallar**!"

"**¡Sí, señor!"** Rugió el equipo con entusiasmo.

Y así, la práctica de la tarde, empezó.

Mientras los _infielders _y los _jardineros_ bateaban y practicaban el _fildeo_, Kazuya se encontraba en el _bullpen_ con los pitchers.

"Buen lanzamiento, Kawakami" exclamó Kazuya, lanzando la pelota de regreso al pitcher de segundo año. "Tu forma se ve bien hoy."

Sintiéndose avergonzado ante el halago, Kawakami atrapó la pelota. Asintió ante la señal de Kazuya y juntó sus manos para continuar con el siguiente lanzamiento, pero se detuvo de improviso.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Kazuya.

"Estaba pensando que realmente son una distracción…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Siguiendo la dirección de la mirada del pitcher, Kazuya divisó un grupo de muchachas que sujetaban sus celulares detrás de la valla. Tan pronto como miró hacia ellas, el flash de sus celulares se hizo presente mientras empezaban a tomar foto tras foto. Una que otra valiente agitaba la mano tratando de llamar su atención.

"Realmente eres popular ¿no, Miyuki?" comentó Kawakami, juntando sus manos para lanzar una vez más.

"Oh, no sé" dijo Kazuya, colocando su guante en posición. "Podría jurar que alguna de ellas también gritaba tu nombre. ¿Por qué no intentas devolverles el saludo?"

"No gracias… Sé lo que le hiciste a Kuramochi." Kawakami lanzó la pelota con más fuerza de lo usual, haciendo que el cátcher soltara un gruñido al intentar atraparla.

"Valía la pena intentarlo" dijo Kazuya, los bordes de sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa mientras lanzaba de regreso la pelota. El año anterior, había engañado a Kuramochi para que invitara a salir a una muchacha de su clase, sólo para terminar descubriendo que ella era una entusiasta fan del cátcher. Después de aquella vergonzosa experiencia, el _shortstop_ nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

"Oye, Miyuki"

Kazuya volteó hacia Miyauchi, quien vestía su equipo completo, y se acercaba a ellos caminando rápidamente. Él había ido por un trago de agua hace ya un buen tiempo, por lo que Kazuya había estado preguntándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo demorar al otro cátcher.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"El entrenador quiere hablar con nosotros" dijo el de tercer año, apuntando con el pulgar hacia las bancas.

Asintiendo, Kazuya se puso en marcha. Agitando la mano hacia Kawakami a modo de despedida, siguió al otro cátcher.

"Así que… ¿El entrenador finalmente tomó una decisión sobre los nuevos pitcher?" preguntó Kazuya, pensando en voz alta.

"Supongo que lo averigüaremos pronto" respondió Miyauchi brevemente.

"¡Haha! Es verdad."

El entrenador Kataoka se encontraba en la zona de las bancas, y a ambos lados de él estaban los dos asistentes principales, Rei y Ota.

"Miyuki" Sin ningún preámbulo, el entrenado lo miró directamente. "Estoy planeando en usar a Sawamura para el próximo Torneo de Kantou. Quiero que lo tengas listo para ese entonces."

"Sí, señor" Kazuya sonrió.

_Esto será divertido._

"¿Hay alguna razón para que yo también esté aquí, entrenador?" preguntó Miyauchi. La mirada del entrenador Kataoka se dirigió hacia el de tercer año.

"Furuya estará bajo tu cuidado. Incluso si no lo uso para el Torneo de Kantou, planeo dejarlo debutar en las regionales del verano."

"Sí, señor" Miyauchi asintió, cuadrando los hombros hacia atrás. Kazuya casi podía ver como su nariz humeaba con determinación.

Al parecer, aquello había sido todo lo que el entrenador había querido comunicarles; levantándose, él y Ota se dirigieron hacia el área de bateo. Kazuya observó pensantivo como se alejaban.

Al añadir dos pitcher a la alineación, en la cual ya se encontraban Tanba y Kawakami, todo parecía indicar que el entrenador Kataoka había decidido asegurar un relevo.

"Miyuki – Sé que has atrapado los lanzamientos de ambos" intervino Rei, golpeando rítmicamente un lapicero contra el portapapeles que sujetaba. Kazuya se volvió hacia ella. "¿Hay algo en particular que hayas notado que deba ser añadido a su menú de prácticas?"

"Ambos podrían trabajar en su resistencia… especialmente Furuya" respondió, luego de una pausa. "Pero a parte de eso, creo que lo de siempre será suficiente por ahora."

Asintiendo, Rei garabateó algunas palabras. Luego, dejando a un lado el portapapeles, llamó a los dos pitcher de primer año, quienes inmediatamente trotaron hacias las bancas, llegando casi sin aliento.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sawamura, secando el sudor de su rostro con una de sus mangas. Al notar la presencia de Kazuya y Miyauchi a ambos lados de Rei, su expresión se llenó de desconcierto. Incluso cuando Rei le explicó la situación, continuó mirando de un cátcher a otro con una extraña mirada en el rostro.

"¿Así que, Sawamura?" preguntó Rei. "Estás bien con Miyuki, ¿cierto?"

"Um…" Por alguna razón, Sawamura empezaba a verse molesto.

_Oye, oye… apenas ayer estabas hablando sobre querer estar con–_

"¿Dónde está Chris-senpai?"

Kazuya sintió sus ojos abrirse involuntariamente debido a la sorpresa.

_¿Qué?_

"¿A qué se debe eso Sawamura? Chris es un cátcher del segundo equipo" dijo Rei, perpleja.

"Pero… pero" balbuceó el de primer año.

"¿Pero?"

Y entonces, para el desconcierto de todos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás jalando sus cabellos.

"**¡Ahhh! **¡Lo arruiné!"

* * *

><p>En su natal Hokkaidou, Satoru había considerado a la nieve como su único amigo.<p>

Incluso cuando estaba solo, era su compañía constante, siempre cayendo tranquila y serenamente a su alrededor. Y lo mejor de todo, no importaba cuán fuerte lanzara las pelotas, la pila de nieve era una barrera impenetrable que siempre podía detener sus lanzamientos, algo que nadie más había logrado.

Luego cuando viajó todo el camino hacia Tokyo, su constante compañero ya no estaba allí. Tokyo era mucho más caluroso – mucho más concurrido que Sapporo, la ciudad más grande de Hokkaidou, con personas yendo de un lado a otro en todo momento – pero en un principio, nunca se había sentido particularmente solo.

Sin embargo, luego encontró algo que nunca había hallado en Hokkaidö – el sonido nítido y limpio del guante de Miyuki al atrapar su lanzamiento. Y con eso – incluso en aquella extraña y sofocante ciudad, Satoru supo que había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

_Estaba en lo correcto al venir a este lugar…_

… o eso era lo que había creído.

"Ah no, Furuya" dijo la asistente del entrenador, mirándolo. "Harás equipo con Miyauchi. Sawamura, con Miyuki."

Satoru se congeló, y luego de un instante, giró hacia Miyuki.

_Dile que está equivocada. Tú eres conmigo. Tú eres mi cátcher._

Pero –

"Órdenes del entrenador, Furuya" dijo Miyuki. Satoru sintió como sus manos empezaban a temblar. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro, entre Miyuki y la asistente del entrenador, porque – porque –

_Este es mi lugar… ¡es a donde pertenezco!_

Bajó la mirada y dejó de temblar. Sus manos cayeron hacia ambos lados.

Porque _ninguno de ellos lo estaba mirando_. Ambas miradas se encontraban fijas en el otro pitcher de primer año. Ellos ya se habían olvidado de él. Sus bocas se movían, pronunciando palabras que Satoru no alcanzaba a comprender. Su mente había dejado de procesar la información que recibía, pues ahora sólo estaba él y el sol en lo alto del cielo, que arremetía ardientemente contra su nuca.

De improviso, una enorme mano lo sujetó por el brazo, liberándolo de su aturdimiento.

Parpadeando, Satoru notó que los demás habían desaparecido, sólo estaba el otro cátcher, quien empezaba a observarlo con evidente hostilidad reflejada en sus ojos.

Satoru podía reconocer ese sentimiento, pues _era el mismo tipo de mirada que lo había seguido a todos lados,_ allá en su ciudad natal.

"¿Estás escuchando? El entrenador está pensando en usarte como _cierre_, pero quiere que revise…" Y los labios del cátcher continuaron moviéndose, pero Satoru había dejado de escuchar. Sus manos se apretaron en puños.

_Está pasando eso nuevamente. Él no será capaz de atrapar mis lanzamientos. Si Miyuki-senpai no es el que atrapará para mi, ¿qué sentido tiene estar aquí? Yo sólo debería –_

Satoru retrocedió con sobresalto al sentir una desconocida fuerza abrirse paso hacia su zona íntima. Levantando la mirada, vio al otro cátcher observarlo con confianza reflejada en sus ojos.

"Um… senpai…"

"Es _Miyauchi_-senpai" corrigió el de tercer año, sin dejar de apretar las _bolas_ de Satoru. "Ahora cálmate. Sé que no soy tan bueno como Miyuki, pero puedo atrapar tus pelotas."

_Literalmente…_

* * *

><p>Luego de su arrebato inicial, Sawamura había logrado calmarse. Una vez que Rei los dejó solos, siguió a Kazuya hacía el <em>bullpen<em> vacío con una expresión lúgubre en su rostro. Dándose vuelta, este hundió su codo en uno de los lados del de primer año.

"¿Quién murió?" preguntó Kazuya en tono de broma. Sawamura se sobresaltó ante sus palabras.

"¿M-m-morir?" balbuceó, mirándolo con ansiedad, Kazuya sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su rostro.

_Es sorprendentemente nervioso ante ciertas cosas…_

"Quiero decir, ¿qué te tiene tan deprimido?"

"Oh. Bueno. Olvidé lo de Chris-senpai" Con una melancólica expresión en su rostro, Sawamura empezó a girar la pelota en sus manos.

"¿Lo conociste alguna vez?" Kazuya frunció el ceño; Chris no solía unirse al resto del equipo para las prácticas, pues él realizaba su rehabilitación en un centro de entrenamiento.

"Ah… Vi uno de sus partidos durante la escuela media" murmuró Sawamura. "Era increíble. Creí que al venir a Seidö podría formar una batería con él algunas veces"

Kazuya se detuvo. No se iba a sentir a gusto compartiendo esa información, pero si eso lograba aclarar la situación para Sawamura…

"Chris-senpai se lesionó el hombro el año pasado. Está en rehabilitación en estos momentos, pero no podrá jugar béisbol este año." Sonrió con remordimiento. "Es la única razón por la que soy cátcher titular."

"Lo sé" dijo Sawamura, sus manos apretaron el agarre sobre la pelota.

Durante un minuto, Kazuya observó al de primer año en silencio. Sawamura era un completo misterio: estaba el hablador que había visto meses atrás cuando el pitcher visitó Seidou; luego, los cambiantes y afligidos estados de ánimos que había mostrado el mes pasado. Además de eso, también estaba la increíble evolución de sus lanzamientos; y ahora, su inesperada reacción ante la situación de Chris… Kazuya se consideraba un habilidoso lector de personas, pero cuando se trataba del de primer año, no podía evitar sorprenderse.

"Estás muy alterado para lanzar" habló Kazuya finalmente. "Anda a enfriarte con algo de práctica de _fildeo_."

Para su sorpresa, Sawamura negó con la cabeza.

"En momentos como estos es cuando más quiero lanzar" dijo. El cátcher se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno entonces, revisemos tus lanzamientos" repuso, golpeando su guante. "He visto tu _cutter _y tu_ four-seam_, ahora muéstrame un _changeup_."

Sin más palabras, Sawamura asintió. Cambiando el agarre sobre la pelota en su guante, el de primer año tiró su brazo hacia atrás. Apretando los dientes, lo lanzó hacia adelante. Calculando la trayectoria de la pelota, Kazuya posicionó su guante.

_Hm. No está desacelerand–_

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y movió rápidamente su guante hacia un lado, pero era demasiado tarde – la pelota golpeó un costado de su guante y cayó al suelo.

Lentamente, mientras miraba entre la pelota y la expresión concentrada de Sawamura, una sonrisa de asombro empezó a formarse en su rostro. Recogiendo la pelota, la lanzó de regreso.

_Así que esta es la forma natural de los lanzamientos quebrados de Sawamura… y también tiene su poderosa bola rápida y su cutter horizontal. Si sólo tuviera una bola quebrada vertical…_

"Ese fue mi _eagle-grip_, pero también tengo un _changeup_ circular" dijo Sawamura mientras atrapaba la pelota. Kazuya asintió y sostuvo el guante hacia afuera, y esta vez sí atrapo el lanzamiento más tradicional de aquella pelota desacelerada.

Luego de algunos lanzamientos más, Kazuya había pedido una _four-seam_ cuando escuchó el crujido de unos pesados pasos detrás de él. Incluso antes de que la expresión alerta de Sawamura se registrara en su mente, Kazuya giró y observó con sorpresa que el entrenador Kataoka se encontraba en el _bullpen_.

"Entrena–" empezó Kazuya, pero fue interrumpido cuando Sawamura echó a correr por delante de él. Frenando abruptamente ante el entrenador, ambos quedaron enfrascados en un tenso duelo de miradas.

El entreador Kataoka se cruzó de brazos en silencio. Y luego sin ninguna advertencia, Sawamura cayó de rodillas ante él.

"**¡Jefe!"** rugió el de primer año, inclinando su cabeza. _**"¡Por favor, permítame formar una batería con Chris-senpai durante sólo un juego!"**_

Kazuya parpadeó.

_¿Jefe…?_

"¿De qué trata todo esto?" preguntó el entrenador, su expresión se mantenía inmutable.

"Parece que admira a Chris-senpai desde un tiempo atrás y quiere formar una batería con él, entrenador" informó Kazuya.

"Chris es un jugador de reserva lesionado. No puedo usarlo en ninguno de los juegos de Seidou" dijo el entrenador. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente; Kazuya sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. "¿O estás pidiendo sacrificar al equipo por un capricho?"

Sawamura lo miró con una expresión de feroz determinación en su rostro.

"¡No! ¡Voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para conseguir que Seidou llegue a Koushien este año! Pero le debo demasiado a Chris-senpai – durante… la escuela media, realmente lo admiraba, general. Pero la forma en la que está ahora, con aquellos ojos sin vida – ¡no es justo! ¡Él, más que nadie, merece jugar!"

Sin responder, el entrenador observó al de primer año, quien se mantenía inclinado con determinación. En medio del silencio, Kazuya escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose; girando, pudo observar a Furuya y Miyauchi ingresar al bullpen. Al ver la situación en la que el entrenador y Sawamura se encontraban, se detuvieron de improviso mientras sus ojos se abrían completamente por la sorpresa.

"¿Vas a conseguir que Seidou llegue a Koushien?" Finalmente, el entrenador levantó la voz con su usual tono grave. "Aquellas son grandes palabras para uno de primer año que aún tiene que probarse a sí mismo" Las manos de Sawamura se apretaron en puños a ambos lados. "Serás el pitcher que iniciará en las preliminares del Torneo de Kantou, Sawamura. Si puedes mostrarme que tienes la fuerza para realizar lo que clamas… entonces tal vez escucharé el resto de lo que tengas que decir."

Sorprendido, Kazuya miró hacia el entrenador, pero su expresión se mantenía ilegible.

_Aquello fue sorprendentemente permisivo por parte del entrenador… debe estar más preocupado por Chris de lo que creí, para haber dicho todo eso._

"… ¿entonces me permitirá jugar con Chris-senpai?" preguntó Sawamura en voz baja. Kazuya volvió su atención hacia el de primero, quien empezaba lentamente a ponerse de pie, sacudiendo la tierra de sus rodillas.

"¿Qué?" dijo el entrenador. El de primer año alzó su cabeza, mostrando sus ojos centellantes.

"Si puedo conseguir que no anoten ninguna carreraen las preliminares… ¿entonces me permitirá jugar con Chris-senpai?"

Kazuya quedó boquiabierto.

_Idiota, no importa cuán bueno seas, ¡el oponente es Yokohama! ¡No hay forma de que el entrenador te permita lanzar durante todo el partido!_

Pero para su sorpresa –

"Muy bien" aceptó el entrenador. El rostro de Sawamura se iluminó. "Sin embargo, Seidou no necesita charlatanes que anteponen sus necesidades a las del equipo… así que, si tan solo un bateador logra llegar a base, **serás retirado del montículo.**"

_Así que, en esencia, ¿un partido perfecto?_

Dejando atrás a un aturdido Sawamura, Kazuya observó al entrenador retirarse, pasando cerca a Furuya y Miyauchi en el proceso. Miyauchi lanzó una mirada significativa a Kazuya, antes de sujetar a Furuya por el brazo y llevarlo fuera del _bullpen_.

"Bueno… realmente lo has hecho" dijo Kazuya al final, girando hacia el aún inmóvil Sawamura. "Nos estaremos enfrentando a Yokohama, sabes. Son un equipo veterano realmente fuerte, probablemente los mejores en Kanagawa." El de primer año no respondió. "No es demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón al entrenador."

"…no… He llegado tan lejos." El pitcher sacudió su cabeza. "Si quiero mostrarle a todos que no soy sólo palabras… si quiero mostrarle a Chris-senpai lo que puedo hacer, tendré que hacerlo. Y de todas formas, confío en la defensa de Seidou. Sólo tengo que asegurarme que los bateadores golpeen hacia donde yo quiero bateen."

_Eso es cierto… pero que hable como veterano es algo molesto…_

Kazuya sintió una sonrisa maliciosa formarse en sus labios, pero la reprimió rápidamente.

"Pero sabes – Chris está lesionado. Si realmente quieres que se recupere, sería mejor para el no atrapar lanzamientos aún. ¿Has hablado con él sobre esto?"

"No, pero –"

"Piénsalo, no creo que siquiera vaya a ir al partido de Yokohama. El tiene un tipo de entrenamiento especial ese día…"

"**¡¿Qué?!"**

Pero mientras Sawamura empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro con inquietud, Kazuya sintió que sus ganas de molestarlo se desvanecían. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y observó al pitcher.

El entrenador Kataoka acababa de decirle al de primer año que consiguiera un _juego perfecto_ contra el mejor equipo de Kanagawa. Aunque aquello sonara tan descabellado, Kazuya no creía que el entrenador hubiera sacado el tema sino creyera que existiera aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad de lograrlo. ¿Podría Sawamura afrontar el reto? ¿O sucumbiría en la primera ronda?

Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus brazos, mientras sentía algo parecido a la emoción extendiéndose por su interior.

_En cualquier caso… esto es una prueba tanto para mí como para Sawamura._

* * *

><p>Luego de un largo día en el centro de entrenamiento con su padre, Chris finalmente se ubicó en el carro. Su padre se sentó en el asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta. Mientras encendía el motor, la música favorita de su padre empezó a sonar en el estéreo, y cuando este empezó a mover el auto del estacionamiento, le dirigió una mirada.<p>

"Buen trabajo el de hoy" dijo en su forzado acento japonés. "Si todo continúa así, estaremos en camino de tu completa recuperación para el próximo año."

Chris asintió. Dejando sus adoloridos músculos descansar en el asiento, miró silenciosamente el cambio de escenario a través de la ventana, calculando el tiempo que iba pasando con ayuda de la música. Luego de seis canciones, finalmente pudo divisar el campus de Seidö, y mientras terminaba, pasaron por los campos de béisbol. Estaba oscuro, pero aún podía oír el inconfundible sonido metálico de los bates. Chris cerró sus ojos.

Una vez que llegaron a las puertas de los dormitorios, su padre detuvo el carro para que pudiera bajar.

"Que descanses, hijo" con un asentimiento, su padre se alejó conduciendo. Mirando las luces traseras del carro desvanecerse en la oscuridad, Chris echo su mochila al hombro – y se estremeció por reflejo, ante la punzada de un dolor fantasma. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, notó que las luces estaban encendidas; al abrir la puerta, fue recibido por la imagen de Mimura, un jardinero central de reserva, que se encontraba cambiándose el uniforme.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Chris-senpai" dijo el de segundo año, luciendo completamente agotado. Chris asintió y dejó sus cosas. "Pensamos que vendría pronto, por eso Kanemaru está consiguiendo una bebida extra de la máquina expendedora."

"Ah… gracias" dijo, sentándose. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y sacó su libreta de entrenamiento para realizar algunos apuntes sobre los ejercicios del día. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a escribir, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a un agitado Kanemaru. Buscando a Chris con la mirada, su rostro se iluminó con una mirada de emoción.

"¡Chris-senpai! ¡Finalmente llegó!"

Ante la vista de sus manos vacías, todo parecía indicar que se había desviado de su camino.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Chris en voz baja.

"Acabo de escuchar de Ono-senpai… y puede que sólo sea un rumor – pero aparentemente, ¡alguien escucho de casualidad que Sawamura y el entrenador hicieron una apuesta!"

_Sawamura… sino me equivoco, es ese irregular pitcher de primer año._

"¿Una apuesta?" preguntó Mimura con curiosidad. "¿Acerca de qué?"

"Si Sawamura no consigue un _juego perfecto_ en las preliminares del Torneo de Kantö, ¡será expulsado del primer equipo! Pero si lo logra – Chris-senpai, **¡serás ascendido al primer equipo!"**

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron al máximo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo que no podía nombrar, muy parecido a la alegría recorrió su cuerpo.

_¿Qué…?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** (Nota: La interpretación del rumor por parte de Kanemaru no es precisamente lo que el entrenador dijo, pues ha venido siendo exagerada luego de que empezara a esparcirse – por ejemplo, el asunto de la supuesta expulsión y adición al primer equipo).

Tendremos una vista de los planes de Eijun en el siguiente capítulo (¿o si es que acaso tiene un plan?) como también el inicio del partido con Yokohama – el primer partido real en la historia. Dado que la mayor parte del juego no fue mostrado en el canon, me tomaré bastante libertad al describirlo, incluyendo la alineción del equipo de Yokohama. Por lo cual, les anticipo que apareceran muchos personajes de otros animes de béisbol (Major, Cross Game y Oofuri)…

* * *

><p><strong>- Glosario -<strong>

Batería = Dúo formado por el pitcher y el cátcher.

Shutout = Un juego en el cual un solo pitcher lanza durante todo el partido, y no permite que el equipo contrario anote alguna carrera.

Partido perfecto = Un juego en el cual un solo pitcher lanza durante todo el partido, y no permite que ningún oponente llegue a base – quiere decir, no hits _(cuando llega a base por conectar correctamente)_, no walks _(cuando llega a base por 4 balls – pelotas malas)_, no hit-by-pitchs _(cuando llega a base al ser golpeado por el lanzamiento)_.

_Changeup_ de Eijun = Él tiene dos tipos de _changeup (cambio de velocidad)_; uno es usando un _eagle-grip_ (agarre tipo águila), y el otro es el más tradicional _changeup _circular. El _eagle-grip _ es el que adiciona ese movimiento natural que caracteriza los lanzamientos de Eijun, lo que los hace doblemente difíciles de batear (y atrapar).

**- Notas de Interés -**

* En la historia de la MLB_ (Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, por si las dudas)_, un _juego perfecto_ ha sido conseguido sólo 23 veces. El más reciente _juego perfecto _fue hecho por Felix Hernandez (Seattle Mariners) el 15 de Agosto del 2012. En la Liga Profesional de Japón, un _juego perfecto_ ha sido conseguido sólo 15 veces, en el cual el más reciente fue realizado por Hiromi Makihara (Yomiuri Giants) el 18 de Mayo del 1994.*

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Y eso es todo :D mantuve algunos términos en inglés a criterio propio, sobre todo en los lanzamientos, y algunas posiciones. De haber algún error o si conocen algún equivalente en español que lo reemplace correctamente _– sería de mucha ayuda – _comuníquenmelo.

¡Hasta pronto! o/


	6. Capítulo VI

**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – Guilty Bird**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VI<strong>

**Capítulo Extra: Cumpleaños de Eijun**

* * *

><p><em>~Aproximadamente 4 meses "atrás"…~<em>

La mañana del partido de cuartos de final de Seidou contra Sensen en el torneo de primavera, los miembros del primer equipo se agruparon en un círculo. Uno a uno, sus manos se fueron alzando hasta la altura de sus corazones.

"**¿Quiénes somos?"** empezó el capitán.

"**¡Seidou, los campeones!" **los miembros del primer equipo respondieron con un rugido.

"**¿Quién han sudado más?"**

"**¡SEIDOU!"**

"**¿Quién ha derramado más lágrimas?"**

"**¡SEIDOU!"**

"**¿Están listos para pelear?"**

"**¡Sí!"**

"**¡Con orgullo en nuestros corazones, tenemos un solo objetivo!" **El capitán apuntó hacia el cielo, y uno a uno le siguieron los demás integrantes. **"¡EL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL! ¡HAGÁMOSLO!"**

"**¡SÍ!"**

Mientras los miembros del primer equipo continuaban rugiendo hacia el cielo, los nuevos integrantes de primer año y los del segundo equipo sólo podían observar con una mezcla de asombro y envidia.

"Increíble…"

"Tienen un aura completamente diferente…"

"Siempre he querido hacer eso…"

"Rayos, ¡yo también quiero ser parte del primer equipo!"

Con sus equipos cruzados sobre sus espaldas, los miembros del primer equipo se dirigieron al bus.

"¡Nos iremos pronto!" Uno de los entrenadores asistentes llamó a los otros miembros. "Si quieren ver el partido, suban al bus ahora."

"¡Sí, señor!" Respondieron con entusiasmo, y corrieron hacia el bus. Las bancas quedaron vacías en un instante – a excepción de un solitario novato, que continuaba mirando ferozmente a los titulares.

"¿No vendrás a vernos jugar, Aramaki?" preguntó uno de segundo año, llamado Seto. "Sabes, aunque aún estés entrenando, tienes permitido ver los partidos."

"…Me quedaré" respondió Aramaki, sus manos se apretaron en puños a ambos lados. "Si no entreno mientras no están… Nunca podré alcanzarlos."

Forzándose a dar la espalda al bus, echó a correr hacia el vacío campo de béisbol.

* * *

><p>El sol empezaba a ocultarse y los miembros del equipo de béisbol de Seidou se preparaban para cenar en el comedor. Para celebrar la abrumadora victoria ante Sensen del día anterior, las cocineras habían preparado un banquete de <em>curry tonkatsu<em>; todos los presentes hundieron con ansiedad sus tenedores en la deliciosa comida caliente que tenían al frente, generando un inusual ambiente de silencio, que sólo se veía interrumpido por los pedidos de una nueva ración.

"Otro má–" un fuerte eructo interrumpió a Seto. Golpeando su pecho con su puño, una serie de pequeños eructos le siguieron. "Disculp–e"

"Estás disculpado" Okumura suspiró detrás del él.

Luego de recoger sus segundas porciones de curry, empezaron a caminar entre las mesas ocupadas, en busca de un asiento libre. Al ver un par de novatos levantarse de una mesa cercana, acortaron la distancia y colocaron sus bandejas ruidosamente sobre la mesa.

Mientras Seto retiraba la silla, notó como un muchacho engullía ávidamente un tazón de curry al otro lado de la mesa.

"Oh, ¿acaso no es Aramaki?" dijo con una gran sonrisa. "¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?" El pitcher de primer año levantó la mirada.

"Oh, solo eres tú, Seto-senpai" murmuró con la boca llena de arroz.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que _solo_ soy yo?"

Sin responder, Aramaki continuó masticando con determinación. Cuando los de segundo año empezaron a ingerir sus alimentos, tragó y miró alrededor con curiosidad.

"Todos están algo calmados… ¿qué está sucediendo?" Aramaki empezó a beber un vaso con agua.

"¿Hm? ¿No sabes?" dijo Seto, luciendo sorprendido. "Mañana es el juego entre los de primero y los de curso superior."

Exhalando un sonido ahogado, Aramaki se atragantó, lanzando un chorro de agua hacia el de segundo año. Con un grito, Seto saltó de su asiento.

"Se ha vuelto una tradición en Seidou el permitir que los de primero muestren sus habilidades en un partido contra los de curso superior" explicó Okumura mientras Seto limpiaba su camiseta. "Es la forma más rápida de que uno de primero llegue al primer equipo."

"¿Tendremos que enfrentarnos a Sawamura y Furuya-senpai?" Otro de primer año, que se encontraba al lado de Aramaki, habló con ansiedad. "¿Podremos siquiera conseguir llegar a base con ellos dos lanzando?"

"No" respondió Okumura con franqueza, la expresión de los de primero se llenó de decepción.

"No jugarán contra los del primer equipo" dijo Seto, regresando a su asiento. "Sino contra los del segundo equipo."

"Oh" dijo Aramaki, sintiéndose aliviado – pero al mismo tiempo, un poco decepcionado.

"Será mejor que muestres un buen desempeño, si no quieres perder tu lugar en el primer equipo" dijo Okumura suavemente mientras le daba un sorbo a su sopa de miso. Seto hizo una mueca; había cometido un error de bateo en el último juego, y aquello le había costado ser retirado de la alineación principal.

"¿Oh? ¿Así que estaré lanzando contra ti, Seto-senpai?" dijo Aramaki con una sonrisa de deleite.

"Tendrás suerte si consigues lanzar por una entrada, Aramaki" dijo el de primer año a su lado, haciendo que el pitcher frunciera el ceño.

"Oigan muchachos" habló una voz nueva. Todos voltearon a ver al vice capitán de Seidou con los brazos cruzados, de pie, a un lado de la mesa. "¿Han visto a Sawamura?"

"¡Kanemaru-senpai! ¿Para qué buscas a Sawamura-senpai?" preguntó Seto, poniéndose de pie. El alto muchacho de tercer año lo miró.

"El entrenador lo está buscando. Quiere que veamos algunos videos sobre el equipo al que nos enfrentaremos en las semifinales."

"La última vez que lo vi, estaba mirando su celular" dijo Okumura. Luciendo perplejo, Kanemaru deshizo sus brazos cruzados.

"Soy solo yo, ¿o últimamente está demasiado pegado a su maldito celular?

"Bueno sí…" Okumura se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente sea Miyuki-senpai."

Parpadeando, Kanemaru y Seto se miraron entre ellos, y luego a Okumura, quien continuó comiendo su curry con indiferencia.

"¿Miyuki-senpai?" preguntó Aramaki con curiosidad. "¿Quién es?"

* * *

><p>Girando una pelota de béisbol en sus manos, Eijun se apoyó contra una de las redes mientras esperaba, tratando de ignorar las ruidosas protestas de su estómago. Había sido una dura y agotadora práctica, y había estado esperando con ansias la prometida cena de victoria en el comedor, pero la última vez que había visto a Miyuki había sido en Marzo. Luego podría comprar algo de ramen de la máquina expendedora. Qué importaba que el menú consistiera de uno de sus platos favoritos en todo el mundo…<p>

Su estómago gruñó insistentemente. Acariciándolo con ternura, trató de pensar en algo que no fuera lo que el resto del equipo debía estar cenando en esos momentos. Cualquier otro pensamiento estaba bien, todo menos la forma en la que se imaginaba como la deliciosa y espesa salsa dorada debía verse mientras era vertida sobre el pollo, el cual había sido frito perfectament–

_¡No! No pienses en el curry. Todo menos el curry._

Paseando su mirada alrededor del _bullpen_, sus ojos divisaron un guante abandonado – _uno de los de primero debe haberlo olvidado_ – y luego se detuvieron ante la vista del _diamante _que se encontraba justo detrás de la valla divisoria. Caminando hacia allí, pegó su nariz contra el frío metal; Eijun miró detenidamente como las sombras que cubrían el campo empezaban a crecer lentamente. Era casi perfecta la forma como los rayos de la puesta del sol le daban al campo un brillo blanquecino; y a su vez como las sombras cambiaban casi imperceptiblemente, mientras los segundos pasaban lentamente. Ahora que recordaba, era una sensación similar a cuando estaba de pie en el montículo, sumergido en la batalla entre él y el bateador. Todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y el tiempo se volvía irrelevante, y sólo estaba el bateador mirándolo fijamente y el sudor deslizándose por su frente y –

Su estómago rugió.

Eijun dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo vibrar la valla metálica.

_Me rindo._

Soltando un suspiro, Eijun se alejó de la valla. Sacando su celular, lo abrió de golpe. La brillante pantalla iluminó su rostro en medio de la creciente oscuridad, estaba por marcar un número cuando una divertida voz se escuchó detrás de él.

"¿Qué está haciendo el capitán de Seidou afuera mientras los demás están cenando?"

Eijun se dio la vuelta, una gran sonrisa había empezado a formarse en su rostro.

"¡Miyuki!"

"Aún es Miyuki-_senpai_ para ti" dijo el mayor. Vistiendo la ropa casual de un estudiante universitario, se detuvo justo en la entrada del bullpen. A medida que avanzaba hacia él, Eijun observó cuidadosamente su apariencia, notando que parecía haber recuperado parte del peso que le hacía falta – o había comprado nuevas ropas que se acomodaban mejor a su nuevo tipo de cuerpo. "Deberías haber cenado. Estaba por ir a hablar con Rei primero, pero te vi esperando y me sentí mal por ti."

"Dime eso primero entonces" murmuró Eijun, su estómago rugió en completo acuerdo. "¿Así que? ¿Para qué estás aquí?"

"No me quedaré por mucho tiempo" dijo Miyuki. "Pero pensé en pasar por aquí hoy, ya que no sé cuándo podré venir de nuevo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó Eijun.

"Toma dos horas en tren el venir acá, sabes" respondió Miyuki suavemente. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa. "Y no queda nada más que pueda enseñarte. Después de todo, _eres_ el segundo Narumiya." Eijun frunció el ceño fuertemente, haciendo reír al mayor. "¡Haha! Es broma, es broma. Así que… ¿Cómo lucen los de primero? ¿Alguno que pueda ser usado este verano?"

"Deberías venir mañana a observar el partido entre equipos si te interesa" dijo Eijun. "Te reservaría un sitio en la zona de ex–alumnos sólo para ti. Justo al lado de ese viejo que suelta gases y grita demasiado, por ejemplo."

"Si estás tan desesperado por presentarme a tu padre, Sawamura, sólo deberías preguntar" dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa de lado. Eijun frunció el ceño – y luego, reconsiderándolo, se encogió de hombros.

"Suena más a algo que haría mi abuelo que mi papá" dijo el pitcher estrella, con una leve y cálida sonrisa. De improviso, una idea llenó su mente y se detuvo. "Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo están tú y tu papá?"

Al instante, la expresión burlona en el rostro de Miyuki se desvaneció, y fue reemplazada por una sombra oscura.

"Lo mismo de siempre… como siempre" dijo con indiferencia, mirando a lo lejos. Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, Miyuki aclaró su garganta en un claro esfuerzo de querer cambiar el tema. "La otra razón por la que estoy aquí hoy es… pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿no es así?"

"¿Huh? Oh. Sí, es cierto" Eijun se rascó la cabeza. "Casi lo olvidaba. Huh… Tendré 18" Sonrió. "Tendré la misma edad que tú nuevamente, Miyuki-_senpai_." Repentinamente su expresión se animó, al notar que Miyuki buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "¿Me trajiste un regalo?"

"Atrapa" dijo el muchacho en respuesta, lanzando algo amarillo, que al girar en el aire reflejó los últimos rayos del sol. Con destreza, Eijun alargó su mano por instinto y lo atrapó en el aire. Mirando la botella de vidrio en sus manos, parpadeó.

"¿...ramune?"

"¡Haha! Y no es cualquier ramune, es ramune con sabor a _naranja_. Habías estado queriendo un poco, ¿no?"

Eijun solía quejarse ocasionalmente sobre la falta de gaseosas en las máquinas expendedoras de Seidou, pero nunca pensó que Miyuki realmente estaría escuchando.

"… gracias" dijo, apretando fuertemente la botella entre sus manos. Por algunos segundos, reinó el silencio, y Eijun estaba por empezar a hablar cuando escuchó el característico sonido de una lata al ser abierta. Levantando la mirada, vio a Miyuki sonreírle con una lata de pocari sweat en sus manos.

"Aún somos menores de edad así que tendremos que usar esto" dijo, alzando la lata hacia él, a modo de invitación. Eijun se acercó, notando de improviso la forma en cómo la sombra de la valla dividía el rostro del muchacho, y chocaron las bebidas juntos. "Feliz cumpleaños Sawamura."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Para aquellos que no conozcan, en el canon, Seto y Okumura son los futuros integrantes de primer año que han estado observado algunos de los partidos de Seidou. Aramaki es totalmente creado (aunque lo nombré así debido a Aramaki Atsushi, un pitcher del Salón de la Fama del Béisbol Japonés). Originalmente, tenía la intención de que al final, Aramaki buscara a Eijun y tener algo de adoración-a-Sawamura-senpai, pero luego decidí que preferiría darles a Eijun y Miyuki un tiempo a solas… así que las dos primeras partes de este capítulo son simplemente para mostrar la futura generación de Seidou.

También creo que Eijun sería un gran capitán (él también fue capitán en su equipo de la escuela media); y Kanemaru, un confiable vice capitán, así que por ahí va ese pequeño detalle.

En fin, dado que este es un capítulo "extra", no contribuye realmente con el avance de la trama (aunque, con suerte, complementa un poco la historia). También he proporcionado algo más de información:

Una breve línea de tiempo que podrá ser de ayuda para entender la programación del Béisbol Japonés de Preparatoria –

**Línea de Tiempo General:**

**Koushien de Primavera (Sólo por Invitación)**: Finales de Marzo – Inicios de Abril

_Semestre de Primavera (nuevo año escolar) empieza el 1 de Abril_

**Torneo de Primavera:** Abril

(Ichidaisan vs. Seidou, Cuartos de Final del Torneo de Primavera: Fines de Abril)

_~aproximadamente a fines de Abril/Inicios de Mayo: Partido entre los de primer año y el segundo equipo, en el primer año de Eijun~_

(Preliminares del Torneo de Kantou: Yokohama vs. Seidou: Inicios de Mayo)

_~Campamento de Entrenamiento: Mediados de Junio~_

**Torneo de Verano**: Julio

**Koushien de Verano**: Inicios – Mediados de Agosto

**Torneo de Otoño**: Octubre

* * *

><p>Y ahora, aquí está la alineación de bateo para el partido contra Yokohama –<p>

**Seidou****:**

**Orden de bateo-**

1. Kuramochi Youichi (6)

2. Kominato Ryousuke (4)

3. Isashiki Jun (8)

4. Yuki Tetsuya (3)

5. Masuko Tooru (5)

6. Miyuki Kazuya (2)

7. Shirasu Kenjirou (9)

8. Sakai Ichirou (7)

9. Sawamura Eijun (18)

**Defensa**

1. Sawamura Eijun (Pitcher)

2. Miyuki Kazuya (Cátcher)

3. Capitán Yuki Tetsuya (Primera Base)

4. Kominato Ryousuke (Segunda Base)

5. Masuko Tooru (Tercera Base)

6. Kuramochi Youichi (Campocorto)

7. Sakai Ichirou (Jardinero Izquierdo)

8. Isashiki Jun (Jardinero Central)

9. Shirasu Kenjirou (Jardinero Derecho)

**Yokohama****:**

**Orden de Bateo**

1. Shimizu Taiga (7)

2. Izumi Kōsuke (8)

3. Tajima Yuuichirou (5)

4. Shigeno Goro (9)

5. Azuma Yuuei (3)

6. Kitamura Kou (4)

7. Yaginuma Hayato (6)

8. Abe Takaya (2)

9. Mihashi Ren (1)

**Defensa-**

1. Mihashi Ren (pitcher)

2. Abe Takaya (cátcher)

3. Azuma Yuuhei (Primera Base)

4. Kitamura Kou (Segunda Base)

5. Tajima Yuuichirou (Tercera Base)

6. Yaginuma Hayato (Campocorto)

7. Shimizu Taiga (Jardinero izquierdo)

8. Izumi Kousuke (Jardinero Central)

9. Shigeno Goro (Jardinero Derecho)

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

Traducción del Capítulo VI, ¡listo! Realmente adoro esta historia.

Hasta la próxima. :D


	7. Capítulo VII

**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VII<strong>

* * *

><p>La mañana de las preliminares del torneo de Kantou, era un día perfecto para jugar béisbol: soleado, mas no al extremo de que el resplandor afectara a los jugadores, y casi cero probabilidades de lluvia.<p>

"**Empezaremos con la primera ronda del torneo de Kantou entre la Academia Yokohama y la Preparatoria Seidou."**

Cuando el sonido estridente de las sirenas inundó el estadio, señalando el inicio del partido, la multitud estalló en murmullos ante la vista del pitcher de Seidou que abriría, quien se encontraba sacudiendo la bolsa de resina en su mano.

"Ese pitcher es de primer año, ¿no?"

"¿Dónde está Tanba?"

"¿Qué está haciendo Seidou? Es _Yokohama_."

Los jugadores de Yokohama, reunidos en las bancas, lanzaban miradas fulminantes al equipo contrario.

"¿Abrirán con un pitcher de primer año?" dijo el entrenador de Yokohama, con una expresión de irritación en su rostro. Chasqueando la lengua con impaciencia, giró hacia sus jugadores. "Haremos que se arrepientan de eso. ¡Escuchen! ¡Anotaremos tantas carreras como podamos en esta primera entrada!"

"¡Sí señor!" rugieron, a modo de respuesta.

"**Alta de la primera entrada, la ofensiva de la Academia Yokohama empieza con el primer bateador, jardinero izquierdo, Shimizu,"**

Dando un paso fuera del plato, el bateador golpeó su bate contra el suelo una vez, antes de alzarlo y ponerse en posición de bateo.

"¡A jugar!" gritó el árbitro.

Por un instante, mientras el pitcher de Seidou observaba las señales del cátcher, todo el campo se mantuvo en silencio. Luego, con un asentimiento, alzó su pierna delantera.

* * *

><p>Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Eijun se había sentido tan incómodo como cuando se chocó de cabeza contra Chris. Sucedió a la mañana siguiente del día en que negoció la apuesta con el entrenador. Desafortunadamente, los rumores sobre ello habían empezado a esparcirse en el equipo, y se volvían cada vez más y más exagerados.<p>

"No, Kanemaru, por _última_ vez, no seré deportado a Korea – ¡ow!" Al doblar la esquina, no pudo evitar chocar contra un cuerpo robusto. Eijun retrocedió unos pasos tambaleándose, golpeando a Kanemaru, quien cayó al suelo. Mientras Eijun le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, echó un vistazo alrededor. "Lo siento, yo…" pero se detuvo, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. "¡Chris-senpai!"

Su corazón saltó hacia su garganta ante la nostálgica vista del cátcher usando el uniforme de Seidou. Después del primer año de Eijun, Chris se había graduado y mudado a América para terminar su rehabilitación. Luego había retornado para el funeral de Miyuki pero, obviamente, había estado vestido con un traje negro…

"¿Nos conocemos?" El de tercer año preguntó calmadamente, mirándolo con sus ojos sin brillo. Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarla, Eijun tragó con nerviosismo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Chris tan carente de vida. Pero al mismo tiempo –

_Esto sólo me confirma que no estaba en un error al hacer esa apuesta con el entrenador._

Eijun se inclinó en una leve reverencia.

"¡Chris-senpai – Soy Sawamura Eijun, un pitcher de primer año! ¡Lo he admirado por mucho tiempo, y espero poder formar una batería con usted!"

"… Ya veo" respondió con su calmada voz.

"Chris-senpai, este es el tipo del que le hablé anoche" dijo Kanemaru, colgando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Eijun. "¡El que hizo aquella apuesta con el entrenador!"

"Ya veo."

En su interior, Eijun creía que – de existir un concurso sobre quién podía permanecer más tiempo sin cambiar su expresión, Chris resultaría ser un fuerte competidor para el entrenador Kataoka. Enderezando su postura, su mente luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse al distanciado cátcher.

"Puede estar pensando que soy un novato estúpido que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo" exclamó. "Después de todo, nadie cree que sea capaz de lograrlo. Pero entiende ese sentimiento, ¿no?"

Por un instante, Eijun creyó ver algo brillar en los ojos de Chris – pero luego desapareció.

"Esta es la primera vez que hablamos, así que no puedo decir que tengo alguna opinión sobre ti" dijo. Luego asintió hacia Kanemaru, y empezó a alejarse caminando.

Las manos de Eijun se apretaron en puños.

"Me doy cuenta de que no cree que pueda lograrlo" alzó la voz. El sonido de pasos disminuyó, Chris se detuvo. "Y siendo sincero – yo tampoco sé. Pero quiero decirle aquí y ahora, que daré lo mejor de mí para conseguirlo. Seré totalmente serio acerca de esto. Cree que no puedo conseguirlo… pero si pudiera, si consigo un partido perfecto – ¿jugaría de nuevo?"

Después de una pausa, Chris giró en silencio y dirigió una mirada indescifrable hacia Eijun – y luego lentamente, reinició su caminata. Una vez que desapareció de su campo de visión, Eijun soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en que Chris-senpai juegue?" preguntó Kanemaru con curiosidad, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Está lesionado y en el segundo equipo. No creo haberlo visto jugar siquiera una vez."

"No tienes idea de cuán sorprendente es" espetó Eijun.

Le resultaba irritante que algunos jugadores del equipo no pudieran darse cuenta de cuán bueno era Chris, y con sólo recordar las idioteces que le había dicho – aquella vez en su _verdadero_ primer año – un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Había sido de esperar que Miyuki enfureciera de esa forma en aquel entonces.

Pero la forma en la que el cátcher era ahora – ojos carentes de energía y vida – así, ellos nunca podrían notarlo. Eijun no estaba seguro sobre qué había causado que Chris cambiara durante su _primer_ año, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que había sido la oportunidad de poder jugar nuevamente en un partido. Tenía sentido – después de todo, uno tiene que volver a jugar para poder darse cuenta cuánto ama hacerlo.

Dejando a Kanemaru atrás, Eijun emprendió la marcha hacia las canchas de béisbol, determinado a empezar temprano con los ejercicios del día.

Esta vez conseguiría que Chris regrese al equipo, sin importar el precio.

* * *

><p>Antes de iniciar el partido, a medida que los jugadores formaban una fila para saludar, Kazuya tuvo que contener la mueca que le provocó la vista de los bateadores de Yokohama. Empezando con Tajima como el tercer bateador, seguido de Shigeno, Azuma y Kitamura en una ordenada línea; era totalmente conocido que esos cuatro podrían haber sido <em>limpiadores<em> en cualquier otra escuela. Si eso no era abrumador, entonces no sabía qué era.

Y por si no fuera poco, lucían encendidos, dirigiendo intensas miradas hacia el pitcher de primer año que Seidou había osado presentar como su abridor.

Por su parte, el pitcher en cuestión se encontraba observando a los animadores. Con el ceño fruncido, Kazuya siguió su mirada y vio al resto del equipo de béisbol de Seidou lanzando vítores. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en una figura de tercer año, alta y de aspecto extranjero, que se encontraba casi al final; sintió como sus labios formaban una 'o' al comprender la situación. Por lo visto Chris había decidido venir después de todo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la caja del cátcher, Kazuya echó un vistazo hacia Sawamura – y empezó a sudar. Los ojos del de primer año ardían con ferocidad, mucho más de lo que habían mostrado en el partido amistoso, y una expresión de resolución se había apoderado de su rostro.

_No te dejes llevar por la tensión, Sawamura._

Pero cuando el juego empezó, se dio cuenta que su preocupación había sido innecesaria. Justo como se lo había pedido, la bola cortada de Sawamura cruzó la esquina exterior del plato y se estrelló directamente contra su guante.

"**¡Strike!"**

Sin poder evitarlo, Kazuya sonrió ante la aturdida expresión del bateador.

_¡Haha! Esa es mi expresión favorita._

Lanzó la pelota de regreso hacia Sawamura, quien la atrapó en el aire con su guante. Mirando con ferocidad al bateador, los ojos del de primer año brillaron intensamente con la fuerza de una pequeña tormenta.

Kazuya miró hacia su izquierda; el bateador se encontraba reajustando el agarre en su bate, lucía confundido.

"_Lo asustaste. Estará observando el siguiente lanzamiento, así que ahora uno hacia el interior."_

Sawamura asintió. Alzando su pierna delantera, su pie se estrelló contra el plato de lanzamiento mientras su brazo era lanzando hacia adelante en el último instante.

"**¡Strike!"**

Kazuya sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa cuando lanzó la pelota de regreso. A pesar de su aparente naturaleza impulsiva, Sawamura estaba lanzando calmadamente y con un buen control. Si lograba mantener ese ritmo, el partido perfecto estaría al alcance. Eso era, siempre y cuando Kazuya no permitiera ser leído…

"_Ahora muéstrame una bola rápida alta."_

Con otro asentimiento, Sawamura alzó su pierna delantera y lanzó la pelota. El bateador abanicó – pero con un sonido seco, la pelota estaba a salvo, humeando en el guante de Kazuya.

"**¡Strike!"**

Kazuya lanzó la pelota de regreso al montículo. Mirando hacia las bancas de Yokohama, notó con satisfacción que sus ánimos habían disminuido. El primer bateador se apresuró en regresar a la banca, lanzando una mirada ansiosa hacia el montículo, donde Sawamura se encontraba sacudiendo la bolsa de resina.

Kazuya sonrió.

_Asústense, asústense. Eso los volverá a todos más fáciles de predecir._

"**Segundo bateador, jardinero central, Izumi."**

Caminando hacia la caja de bateo, el bateador abanicó experimentalmente su bate antes de colocarse en posición. Mirando nuevamente hacia las bancas, Kazuya vio al entrenador de Yokohama hacerle señas al bateador, quien tocó su casco a modo de respuesta.

_Izumi… no se ve del todo impresionante, pero tiene un buen ojo para los lanzamientos sencillos. También es un bateador ambidiestro – tendremos que tener cuidado con este._

"_Una quebrada rápida hacia el interior"_ señaló Kazuya, y Sawamura asintió. Rápidamente, la pelota pasó volando el plato, y como esperaba, el bateador no se movió.

"**¡Bola!"**

Bajando su bate, el bateador extendió una mano hacia el montículo mientras ajustaba su postura. Cuando retornó a su posición de bateo, Kazuya movió su guante hacia el exterior, y Sawamura asintió. Cuando lanzó su mano hacia afuera, el bateador abanicó – y justo en ese momento, la bola cortada se quebró de forma oblicua hacia el extremo superior del bate. Mientras giraba en el aire, directamente hacia ellos, Kazuya extendió su guante para atrapar fácilmente la bola elevada.

"**¡Out!"**

Poniéndose de pie para lanzar la pelota de regreso hacia Sawamura, Kazuya echó un vistazo a las bancas de Yokohama y vio con regocijo la expresión furiosa del entrenador. No le sorprendería que, luego de ver al pitcher de primero en el montículo, hubiera ordenado a su equipo anotar tantas carreras como pudieran en la primera entrada.

"**Tercer bateador, tercera base, Tajima."**

Golpeando sus zapatos con el bate, para sacudir la tierra de los tacos, el tercer bateador se colocó en posición. Kazuya miró al muchacho, y no le sorprendió que, a pesar de las fallas de los primeros bateadores, este se encontrara en una postura completamente relajada, pero efectiva.

Tajima se veía incluso más pequeño que en la televisión, pero su promedio de bateo de 0.410 no era algo que Kazuya iba a tomar a la ligera. Tajima marcaba el inicio de la famosa alineación de poder de Yokohama: sería mejor derrumbar a la cabeza en este momento, y luego desarmar a su segunda ofensiva en la segunda entrada.

Kazuya señaló, y luego de golpear el guante con su puño, lo levantó. Sawamura asintió, y juntando sus manos, su pie se estampó contra el suelo. Su brazo se movió cual látigo y la pelota salió disparada hacia el bateador, quebrándose bruscamente frente a la esquina del plato.

"**¡Strike!"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Baja de la primera entrada, la ofensiva de Seidou empieza con el primer bateador, parador en corto, Kuramochi."<strong>

Estirando sus hombros por última vez, Youchi se levantó con su bate en mano. Echó un vistazo al marcador, un '0' brillaba al lado de 'Yokohama'.

_Eso hace una entrada y tres tipos menos… lo que significa, 8 entradas y 24 más por eliminar, Sawamura, ¡hyaha!_

Inclinó su cabeza hacia el árbitro y caminó hacia la caja de bateo. Sosteniendo su bate en el aire, observó al pitcher.

Ya que Yokohama estaba en una prefectura distinta, Seidou sólo había jugado una vez contra ellos el año pasado. El torneo de Kantou no era tan importante como para molestarse en grabar los partidos de Yokohama, por lo que gran parte de su preparación para el juego había sido a través de grabaciones de alguno de sus partidos de prefectura y marcadores publicados de sus partidos contra otras escuelas. Su pitcher abridor, uno de segundo año llamado Mihashi, no había lanzado en ninguno de las grabaciones, pero contaban con algunos de sus juegos anotados en el libro de marcadores – e incluso en papel, había destacado.

De lo que Youchi había podido observar mientras el pitcher calentaba, la velocidad de sus lanzamientos era decepcionante – de hecho, bordeaba lo incompetente. Pero lo que importaba era que había conseguido juegos sin ceder ninguna carrera contra algunos de los mejores equipos de Kanagawa, lo que significa que había algo más acerca de sus lanzamientos.

Mientras el pitcher empezaba a moverse, Youchi aumentó el agarre en su bate. Su rol como el primer bateador significaba que era su trabajo llegar a base. Cualquier truco que este pitcher tuviera bajo la manga, no importaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era golpear la pelota y luego sus piernas continuarían el trabajo.

_Estás en un gran lío, Sawamura… pero aun así, ¡haré mi parte para conseguirte ese partido perfecto!_

La pelota voló hacia él, y mientras la veía pasar, los labios de Youichi se ensancharon en una gran sonrisa.

"**¡Strike!"**

Una excelente bola curva, pero su lentitud le quitaba gran parte de su efectividad. La batería de Yokohama probablemente trataba de intimidarlo con un lanzamiento lento seguido de otro veloz – pero si su velocidad base era así de lenta, no debía resultar un gran problema.

Regresando su atención al pitcher, Youichi se inclinó, adoptando su posición de bateo. Vio al pitcher esperar por las señales del cátcher, y luego asentir. El pitcher juntó sus brazos y luego dio un paso adelante. Un instante después, la pelota voló hacia su dirección.

_¡Hacia afuera!_

Abanicó, listo para empezar a correr hacia la primera base – y se congeló al no sentir resistencia, mientras escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de la pelota al estrellarse contra el guante detrás de él.

"**¡Strike!"**

Youchi frunció el ceño, desconcertado. ¿Cómo es que había fallado una bola rápida tan fácil, y se había dejado arrinconar a una cuenta de 0-2 tan rápidamente? ¿Había abanicado tarde? Creyó que había medido el lanzamiento correctamente – ¿se había tensado demasiado?

Abanicando experimentalmente su bate en el aire, retomó su posición de bateo, forzando una leve exhalación.

_Concéntrate, concéntrate. Sólo tengo que llegar a base._

El pitcher asintió ante la seña del cátcher y alzó su guante hasta su rostro. Lanzó su brazo derecho hacia adelante y la pelota voló en dirección a Youichi. Centrándose en la pelota blanca de trayectoria espiral, aumentó el agarre en su bate. Era otra bola fácil, ligeramente hacia el interior. Deslizando su talón con firmeza, abanicó – con un sonido metálico, el bate golpeó la pelota hacia el suelo.

Lanzando el bate, Youichi impulsó sus pies contra el suelo, con sus ojos fijos en la primera base. Pero antes de que hubiera recorrido la mitad de la distancia, el pitcher corrió ágilmente hacia la pelota y la lanzó a su compañero que esperaba en la base.

"**¡Out!"**

Mientras desaceleraba hasta detenerse, escuchó algunas de las ovaciones de los animadores del lado de Yokohama.

_¡Tch!_

Silenciosamente molesto durante su regreso a las bancas, Youchi disminuyó su avance al pasar junto a Ryousuke.

"Se veía como un lanzamiento fácil para mí, pero deberías observarlo mejor, Ryou-san" murmuró. Asintiendo levemente para indicar que había escuchado, el sonriente muchacho de tercer año se dirigió hacia la caja de bateo.

Sacándose el casco al llegar a las bancas, mientras Youichi giraba para dejar su bate en el contenedor, casi estuvo por chocar contra Miyuki, quien se encontraba apoyado en la pared del fondo.

"Incluso viniendo de ti, es raro que hayas fallado completamente una bola tan sencilla" dijo el cátcher de segundo, una sonrisa de lado se insinuó en su rostro. Youichi frunció el ceño, recordando el lanzamiento.

"Era más lento de lo que esperé que fuera" dijo finalmente, dejándose caer sobre una banca. Limpiando una gota de sudor de su sien, dirigió su mirada hacia el campo justo a tiempo para ver a Ryousuke abanicar – y mandar la pelota al suelo, justo frente al pitcher, quien la lanzó hacia la primera base.

Al ver a Ryousuke regresar a las bancas con su sonrisa ligeramente disminuida, el equipo se sumergió en una silenciosa sorpresa.

"Mihashi… Mihashi…"

Apartando su mirada del muchacho de tercero, Youchi observó que Sawamura, sentado en la última banca al lado de Masuko, tenía una expresión contemplativa en su rostro.

"¿Sabes algo sobre él?" Miyuki ladeó su cabeza para mirar al de primero.

"Creo que recuerdo haber jugado contra él antes…" Sawamura frunció el ceño.

"¿En la escuela media?" preguntó Youichi, alzando una ceja.

"Hm…" Sawamura sonaba poco convencido, y con su ceño fruncido cada vez más profundamente, empezaba a lucir fatigado en una forma que sólo un idiota podría conseguir.

"Bueno, no te hagas daño pensando en eso" dijo Miyuki, divertido. "Solo concéntrate en tus lanzamientos."

Youichi echó un vistazo hacia el lado por el cual Ryousuke acababa de ingresar.

"¿Qué opinas del lanzamiento, Ryou-san?"

"Llega a sitios bastante desagradables" repuso, sacándose el casco, "pero es todo lo que pude conseguir por ahora."

Youichi frunció el ceño pero no insistió con el asunto, después de todo no podía compararse en términos de habilidad de bateo, y no era totalmente inusual en él que se hubiera equivocado en medir el lanzamiento. La ansiedad que había sentido ante aquella bola rápida había sido probablemente sólo su imaginación – y si no podía batearla, sólo tenía que apuntar a los demás lanzamientos. Después de todo, no estaba tratando de conseguir un tiro largo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a base.

Regresando su atención hacia el campo, Youichi hizo una mueca al ver a Isashiki mandar un elevado hacia el centro.

* * *

><p>Arrodillado en el círculo de espera, con su bate en posición vertical a un lado, Eijun sintió su mirada deslizarse desde el marcador hacia el campo.<p>

Estaban en ese momento en la baja de la tercera entrada. Había ido contra toda la alineación sin ceder ningún hit, lo cual era algo que había esperado. Nadie podía calcular el ritmo de sus bolas quebradas después de un solo turno al bate; en su primer año, se las había arreglado para meter en aprietos incluso a un monstruo como Raichi gracias a su _four-seam_, y por lo que había visto de los bateadores de Yokohama, ninguno de ellos podría ganar un duelo contra los _limpiadores_ de Yakushi.

Pero por otro lado, Raichi solía batear un home-run con tanta facilidad que, tal vez, aquella no era una comparación justa.

Aunque la verdadera sorpresa fue el pitcher de Yokohama, quien hasta el momento, sólo había cedido un hit contra el explosivo poder de bateo de Seidou, dejando el marcador en un ajustado 0-0. Dado que este también era su primer turno lanzando contra la alineación, su verdadera valía no sería puesta a prueba hasta la segunda ronda – pero la forma de sus lanzamientos era bastante normal, y su máxima velocidad rondaba los 130 km/h. Como era de esperarse del confiable capitán, Yuki había logrado hacer contacto con el bate y conseguido llegar a base, pero los siguientes 3 bateadores habían sido ponchados uno tras otro.

Con mirada cautelosa, observó cómo Sakai abanicó ante la pelota, mandándola a volar alto. El cátcher se levantó con su guante alzado, y la atrapó.

"**¡Out!"**

Usando el bate para impulsarse, Eijun se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la caja de bateo.

"**Noveno bateador, pitcher, Sawamura."**

Inclinando su casco hacia el árbitro, abanicó su bate varias veces y dirigió su mirada hacia las bancas por posibles instrucciones. Viendo que el entrenador Kataoka no hacia movimiento alguno, descendió su bate preparándose para dar un _toque_. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro del pitcher, y luego asintió ante la señal que el cátcher le había mostrado.

Cuando la pelota se acercó volando, el pitcher empezó a correr hacia él, pero Eijun se echó hacia atrás y observó la pelota pasar.

"**¡Bola!"**

El pitcher regresó al montículo, y Eijun retomó su postura para realizar un _toque_. Pero mientras el pitcher lanzaba la pelota y empezaba a correr hacia él una vez más, Eijun rápidamente cambió a su postura normal de bateo, y abanicó. Sintiendo el bate hacer contacto – no un contacto sólido, pero contacto al fin y al cabo – lo lanzó hacia un lado y empezó a correr.

"¡A segunda!" escuchó gritar al cátcher. Girando su cabeza hacia un lado, con sus pies golpeando el suelo, vio al segunda base correr hacia adelante para atrapar la pelota. Y con la misma fluidez, la lanzó hacia el guante extendido del primera base justo en el instante en el que Eijun pisaba la base.

"**¡Out!" **gritó el árbitro.

Aunque Eijun había sido famosamente ridiculizado (o temido) por ser el 'dios de los toques' durante sus tres años en Seidou, él _había _trabajado en su actual bateo. Nunca había llegado a ser un poderoso bateador como, por ejemplo, Furuya; pero le gustaba creer que para su tercer año, sus habilidades de bateo habían dejado de ser un lastre en la alineación del equipo.

Mientras caminaba con esfuerzo de regreso hacia la banca, se consoló a sí mismo con el pensamiento de que al menos no había sido ponchado al abanicar, como Miyuki.

* * *

><p>Aún si haber anotado en la baja de la cuarta entrada, la frustración empezaba a hacerse evidente en los rostros de los miembros del equipo de Seidou. No era como si no estuviesen conectando con las pelotas – sino más bien, parecía como si no pudiesen controlarlas. Ryousuke había conseguido llegar a base, pero Isashiki había enviado la pelota volando hacia la zona de foul, donde fue atrapada por el jardinero derecho. Yuki había abanicado firmemente ante su pelota, pero esta había salido disparada milagrosamente hacia el guante del pitcher, quien luego de un segundo de sorpresa, la envió hacia primera, donde Ryousuke había evitado por poco ser eliminado al casi ser <em>tocado<em> por el jugador defensor. La elevada que bateó Masuko hacia la derecha había sido atrapada, terminando así la cuarta entrada.

Y ahora, era el turno nuevamente de la defensa de Seidou, y tiempo de la segunda batalla de Eijun contra los _limpiadores_ de Yokohama. El primero era –

"**Alta de la quinta entrada, la ofensiva de la Academia Yokohama empieza con el cuarto bateador, jardinero central, Shigeno."**

Shigeno, uno de tercer año, era bastante alto y bien constituido. De regreso a la línea de tiempo original, él ya se había graduado para cuando Eijun tuvo nuevamente la oportunidad de jugar un partido contra la Academia Yokohama, pero él se había convertido en profesional justo después y había sido reclutado como uno de los novatos estrella de los Blue Oceans de Yokohama. Eijun lo recordaba debido a que Wakana había quedado extrañamente deslumbrada con el bateador y no había dejado de mandarle mensajes acerca de él durante todo el descanso de invierno en su segundo año.

De lo que Eijun podía observar en él ahora, Shigeno poseía mucho poder pero tendía a abanicar ante lanzamiento difíciles.

"_Empecemos con una bola rápida hacia la esquina interior. No importa si no alcanza la zona de strike." _Miyuki le señaló.

Eijun asintió, mirando al bateador, quien le devolvió la mirada. Juntando sus brazos y levantando en alto su pierna delantera, pisó hacia adelante, dejando salir su brazo en el último instante.

El bateador abanicó, y Eijun observó la pelota cruzar y alzarse hasta golpear la valla con un sonido metálico.

"**¡Foul!"**

Luego de que Miyuki le señalase una _cortada baja_, el bateador bateó un foul una vez más. En contra de su voluntad, Eijun empezaba a sentir un creciente respeto – especialmente ante la segunda abanicada, casi había conseguido medirlo correctamente, como se esperaba del cuarto bateador de Yokohama.

Mirando de lado hacia el bateador, Miyuki parecía haber tomado una decisión con respecto al ritmo del partido, pues alzó su guante y le señaló un lanzamiento que no había solicitado hasta el momento.

Eijun asintió. Sintiendo el sol arder en la parte trasera de su cuello, dejó escapar un suspiro – y luego lanzó.

Con evidente poder extendiéndose por sus brazos, el bateador empezó a abanicar – pero sus ojos se ensancharon, perspicaces, cuando la pelota trazó un arco lento a través del aire. Incapaz de detenerse, terminó de abanicar en el aire, y la pelota aterrizó fácilmente en el guante de Miyuki.

"**¡Strike! ¡Bateador Fuera!"**

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Eijun apretó su puño en señal de triunfo.

Si tuviera que ser honesto, al inicio del partido, no se había sentido exactamente rebosante de confianza sobre sus posibilidades de conseguir un partido perfecto. Su actual cuerpo era más pequeño y débil de lo que estaba acostumbrado, e incluso durante el mes que había tenido para acostumbrarse a los cambios, no había sido capaz de liberarse de esa sensación de que algo andaba mal con sus lanzamientos. Pero con el _changeup circular_ de hace unos instantes, que resultó en un exitoso lanzamiento final, podía sentir un poco más de su autoconfianza comenzando a regresar.

Los siguientes _limpiadores_, Azuma y Kitamura, parecían cautelosos ante su recientemente revelado _changeup_; y en poco tiempo las dos luces al lado de la señal de 'Out' en el marcador, se desvanecieron, marcando así su décimo quinto consecutivo bateador ponchado.

Eijun sintió algo golpear su espalda, y mirando hacia atrás, vio a los jardineros pasar junto a él, en dirección a las bancas.

"Buen lanzamiento" dijo el hermano mayor de Haruichi con su habitual sonrisa.

"Nada mal" dijo Kuramochi alegremente.

"Aunque sólo se pondrá más complicado en adelante" dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa de lado.

Sintiendo un pequeño nudo formarse en la parte posterior de su garganta, Eijun descendió e ingresó silenciosamente a las bancas. Quitándose la gorra para limpiarse el sudor de la frente, estaba por decirle algo a Kuramochi cuando escuchó la voz del entrenador Kataoka.

"Tanba, ve al bullpen y empieza a calentar" dijo.

Su gorra se deslizó de sus dedos congelados, y sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa. Poniéndose de pie de un salto, mientras una desordenada protesta pugnaba por salir de sus labios, dio un paso hacia el entrenador. Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, un firme agarre alrededor de su muñeca lo hizo retroceder. Mirando automáticamente hacia la mano que lo sujetó, levantó la mirada para encontrar a Miyuki aún vestido con su equipo, agitando levemente su cabeza hacia él.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, Eijun se detuvo – y luego asintió silenciosamente, provocando que una leve expresión de sorpresa cruzara el rostro del cátcher.

Por supuesto que el Miyuki de esta línea de tiempo no se daría cuenta, pero Eijun hace mucho que se había vuelto un experto en entender su lenguaje corporal. _"Entiendo cómo te sientes"_ y _"no seas estúpido"_ y _"esto no es sólo acerca de ti" _todo eso podía entenderse de aquella presión producida por su mano, de aquel ceño levemente fruncido, y del parpadeo de sus ojos ante la imponente forma del entrenador.

Tomando aire para calmarse, Eijun recogió su gorra y la sacudió para quitarle el polvo. Se sentó en la banca, donde luego se le unió Miyuki, quien empezó a sacarse rápidamente los protectores de sus piernas.

Era natural, por supuesto, que siempre hubiera al menos un pitcher lanzando en el bullpen. Si Eijun fallaba en su apuesta con el entrenador, sería sacado del montículo, y el juego no podría terminar ahí. Otro pitcher tendría que tomar su puesto. Sin embargo – que el entrenador mandara a Tanba a calentar, había puesto bajo un agudo escrutinio la razón por la cual Eijun se encontraba ahí afuera, lanzando primero en el montículo.

Había participado en el actual juego, pero ahora, mientras observaba a Miyuki coger un bate y dirigirse hacia el campo, su mirada se desvió hacia la tribuna de animadores, donde había visto por última vez a Chris… y ahí estaba. Apenas podía verlo, de pie y solitario, junto a una de las entradas. No podía distinguir su rostro, pero probablemente estuviera tan frío y sin emociones como había estado cuando Eijun se topó con él.

Eijun apretó su gorra fuertemente entre sus manos.

_Doce out más, Chris-senpai, y te regresaré a dónde perteneces._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Baja de la quinta entrada, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Seidou empieza con el sexto bateador, cátcher, Miyuki."<strong>_

Cuando Kazuya puso un pie en el plato, echó un vistazo al marcador y sacudió su cabeza con ironía. Era difícil de creer, pero el marcador estaba igualado en 0-0, con Yokohama cediendo sólo tres hits hasta el momento. Empezaba a parecer que el partido terminaría siendo un duelo entre ambos pitcher; el primer equipo en anotar obtendría, sin duda alguna, el impulso necesario y ganaría el juego. Y aunque aún era demasiado pronto para afirmarlo, Sawamura estaba aguantando bien. Aunque sus lanzamientos poseían un poder sólido, estaba controlando su ritmo con toda la audacia de un pitcher experimentado, y si podía mantener ese ritmo, entonces terminaría el juego con energía de sobra.

Y lo mejor de todo, el entrenador de Yokohama estaba atónito, los miembros de su equipo cada vez más temerosos, y los espectadores – si acaso el creciente estruendo era algún indicador – empezaban lentamente a entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso en sus propias bancas, los otros miembros del equipo empezaban a mirar a Sawamura con una creciente apreciación reflejada en sus ojos. Resultaba muy diferente observar los lanzamientos de Sawamura durante los entrenamientos, que verlo de pie en el montículo delante de ellos, ponchando o atascando consecutivamente a cada oponente que se le presentara.

Sujetando su bate y colocándose en posición, Kazuya sintió otra sonrisa juguetear en los bordes de sus labios. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el hecho de que un novato de primer año pudiera tener tal presencia en el montículo, aunque lo irritaba, también le resultaba alentador al mismo tiempo.

Y lo menos que podía hacer por él a cambio sería…

…_¡llegar a base!_

Mientras la pelota se dirigía hacia él, Kazuya abanicó, y sintió el bate conectar con un crujido. Empujándolo hacia adelante, observó el elevado dirigirse directamente hacia el guante del parador en corto.

…_oops._

"_**¡Out!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **La razón por la que el capítulo tardó tanto fue porque estaba teniendo problemas con cómo hacer un partido de béisbol interesante al escribirlo… y no estoy seguro si lo conseguí. Oh bueno.

En realidad tenía la intención de terminarlo de una forma más emocionante, pero el capítulo se estaba tornando demasiado largo… así que lo corte aquí. En el siguiente, veremos si Eijun logra conseguir un partido perfecto o no…

* * *

><p><strong>- Glosario-<strong>

Batting average (BA) _– Promedio de Bateo_ = Una medida del éxito de un bateador para conseguir un hit durante un bateo, calculado al dividir el número de hits realizados entre la cantidad de veces bateadas (1.000 sería 100% tasa de bateo).

Fly ball _- Elevado_ = Una pelota que es golpeada en el aire, usualmente muy alta. Los jardineros intentan atraparlas durante su descenso.

Pop fly _ - Globo_ = Un tipo específico de elevado que vuela muy alto pero que no sucede de la misma forma lateralmente. Desde la perspectiva de un jardinero, los globos parecen caer directamente.

Grounder = Una pelota bateada, que rueda o rebota contra el suelo.

**- (canon) Datos de Bateo de Sawamura Eijun -**

Defensa (4/5) Hombros – 4

Carrera (3/5)

Fuerza Física (4/5)

Fuerza Mental (4/5)

Bateo (1/5) Contacto – 2, Poder – 2

**- (TTOL) Datos de Bateo de Sawamura Eijun –**

Defensa (4/5) Hombros – 4

Carrera (3/5)

Fuerza Física (4/5)

Fuerza Mental (5/5)

Bateo (3/5) Contacto – 3, Poder – 3

**- Notas de Interés -**

*En MLB, el record para el mayor promedio de bateo – durante toda su carrera – lo tiene Ty Cobb (Detroit Tigers) con un BA de 0.367. Babe Ruth (New York Yankees), ampliamente considerado como el más grande jugador de béisbol de la historia, tiene un BA de 0.342.*

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

Disculpen la demora, los exámenes me traían de cabeza. Lo más probable es que ahora – que ya tengo más tiempo libre – empiece a subir más seguido, y aunque el siguiente capítulo es casi tan largo como este, por alguna razón me emociona, haha. Sí, no me cansaré de decirlo, adoro esta historia.

Cualquier error o duda sobre la traducción, o comentario que deseen hacer llegar al autor. Siéntanse libres de expresarse.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima. o/


End file.
